stitched heart broken and forgotton
by forsakennight666
Summary: stormy was nothing to them but a scientific experament nothing to any of them but that all changed when she was caught and introduced to the love of her life also know as an eight foot wrist blade swinging killer rated high for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I remember that night, I always will it was burned into my head like a hot poker placed against a plank of wood and seared into its lifeless flesh. I was standing there hopeless, a small five year old clutching my old teddy bear known as voodoo eyes wide and extremely scared. I remember as my father's gray eyes widened as he pushed my small frail form into the snow. The gunshots sounded in my ears like thunder I remember, I watched seemingly in slow motion as my father clutched his stomach as he fell over dead. His lifeless eyes looked at me telling me, commanding me, run they said. Run, don't look back hide, live. I gulped a breath of cold air threw my heartless mask my eyes brimmed with tears as I ran voodoo clutched tightly to my chest I ran, ran faster than possible for my small five year old body. However not fast enough soon I heard the crunch of compacted snow as they quickly caught up to my fast pace with relative ease. Soon I looked back though I was fast I was clearly not graceful as I fell under one of the bare trees. My small booted foot caught under a root my hands stinging as the deep snow ruthlessly dug into my small hands. Quickly I flipped myself around and grabbed the stuffed bear and hugged it my heaving chest small silver eyes looked up at the three men puffing wisps' of icy looking air out of their mouths as they smirked at me ruthlessly their soulless eyes smiled at me in the same fashion as their smirks. I soon couldn't hold their gaze as I slowly looked at my now bloody legs and cold bare arms it was then I realized I was different to them. A freak, an abomination, nothing to them but a small helpless science experiment behind a white soulless masked that covered my horrendous stitched covered face. My identity was nothing more than the number, 13 to be exact. But upon the number of people I killed there I was soon named deadly. However to those who know me now I am merely a small girl who worked at the local herb shop selling many different oils plants and seeds, to them I was Stormy, Stormy Night and this, this my friends is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open as I glared with squinted silver eyes at the loud screeching sounds coming from my alarm clock. I huffed quickly turned it off before I smashed that one just like the last seven I had owned. I moaned and slowly slid myself out from under the silken black and red blanket and sheets before soundlessly padding across the floor and grabbing the clothes I had hastily threw together last night. I quietly pulled them on all the while yawning and rubbing my sleepy eyes. I then yanked a brush threw my snarled black and slightly blue tinted natural hair. I yawned once again and stumbled down the stairs. Slowly I poured a large cup of pure black coffee threw on my shoes locked the door and started the four block walk to the herd shop sipping my coffee and looking at the sunrise casting a soft glow on the leaf littered ground. The chilly morning breeze tossed my hair into my face. I pushed the soft strands away before shivering in delight. Taking another sip of my black coffee I continued on my way.

Upon entering the shop a cheery bell met my ears my boss Lori looked at me and smiled. "Wow Story its strange to see you in some color for once!" I huffed and looked down at my black sleeveless vest neon green long sleeve shirt black skinny jeans and plum colored knee-high Converse. I frowned and found the broom hiding in the corner before hastily sweeping the floors before it was time to open. She giggled and ruffled my hair despite the vicious looking glare I shot her. She pushed her brown bangs out of her brown eyes and skipped over to the door twirling her slender tall form in a circle she flipped the sign over and stated in a excited high pitched voice "let the day begin!" I rolled my eyes and sat behind the counter a slight smile on my face.

Six hours later

Slowly I stepped out of the shop after Lori insisted that I take the rest of the day off because I looked 'tired'. Yawned and walked to the store to pick up something to snack on. Soon I was trudging down the cracked road to my small white house. Soon I was standing there looking the six vehicles parked on my lawn. Cured under my breath and jumped behind a large pine tree I quickly looked behind me to make sure no one was there soon I perched myself on one of its thick sap covered branches frowning at my newly sticky hands. Soon I peeped out of the spiky branches my eyes narrowed as I looked threw my kicked down door eyes squinting in concentration I watched as a man in scientific lab coat walked out the door closely followed by a man dressed in military clothes I smirked and whispered "no weapons?" after that I snorted and carefully stepped from tree to tree getting close enough to hear their soft words with my heightened sense of hearing. I stood still and quieted my slightly panting breath before listening to them talk.

"Is she here?" the slender man asked running his long fingers threw his short honey blonde hair his green eyes plaster worriedly on his surroundings.

"Not right now but we defiantly caught her trail though Steven" The broad shouldered soldier growled in a gruff voice a frown on his thin lips. My eyes widened as he held out my leather necklace.

"How are you sure it's hers Dave? It's just a necklace" The one called Dave held out a picture and pointed at it and smugly stated

"You see that right there?" Steven nodded "that you idiot is the same necklace that she is wearing in the photo." Steven frowned and wrinkled his nose. Dave smirked again and continued "this my friend is a major part in my plan and trust me we _will_ find her." He walked over to the van parked beside the door to my house my eyes narrowed suddenly I heard a quiet bark and my eyes widened my pupil taking on a silted shape like a cat he open the door and hooked a leash to each of the seven blood hounds that yapped a the pair like puppies. He smirked and said "this should find the little abomination." Without realizing it my lips pulled back and I let out an animalistic snarl.

Steven's eyes widened as a look of fear crossed his face and he murmured "she's here" Dave quickly placed the necklace in front of their faces released them from the leashes. The dogs howled and started to sniff out my trail they howled endlessly as I bumped from the tree and started to sprint threw the thick woods.

I smirked "let the games begin." Soon I bounding over logs rocks and the many other things that you would normally find in the woods. I laughed from the small adrenaline rush I received. I smirked again and sped up. I chuckled at that point I knew nothing was going to stop me now. THWACK! My eyes widened as I stared helplessly as the rope tightened around my ankle as it pulled me off my feet and I was flung into an extremely large oak tree. I snarled and thrashed around trying to get loose soon I calmed down and tried to slice the rope from my ankle soon started to get pissed off soon I to sling myself toward the tree trying to grab on the bark, branch on anything I could get my hands on to cut myself free soon I heard the approaching howl of the dogs and the clumsy feet of the people approaching I snarled and watched as the people approached Dave had a large smug look on his face. I narrowed my eyes and growled in the back of my throat.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I growled.

Steven gulped and stated "ummmm sir that's project 13." I hissed and he jumped back a couple feet and gulped a terrified look on his face.

Dave rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh "I know that you imbecile" I growled lower than before and glared at both of them Dave chuckled again and pressed a cloth over my nose and mouth io fought then suddenly everything turned black

To BE Continued

Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you liked I hope to be uploading again sometime no pressure to review but it would be much appreciated well goodnight and once again hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized I keep forgetting the declaimer so ahem…

disclaimer

I forsakennight666 does not in any way own the predators aliens or their words however I do own my character and kinda sorta in a way own the predator but not really just my made up predator by the way have fun readers hope you like

The agonizing feeling of pain woke me from my drugged endued coma. My eyes whirled around as I almost gagged on the smell of blood that filled the all ready dank and musty smell that seemed to be attached to the room. At first I couldn't see anything because of the drug educed stupor my body was in. My head felt as if it had been filled with rocks, my mouth felt as if someone had tried to suffocate me with cotton. I let my eyes drifted closed for moments before they snapped back open when I felt the agonizing pain hit me if waves throbbing perfectly with the beating of my heart. Slowly I growled and tried to shift my position only to notice the chains wrapped tightly around my bruised and bleeding wrists that hung relentlessly above my head. I hissed and yanked on them ignoring the throbbing as it came back full force. Slowly I let me head slip to the side looking around. I growled when I noticed I was one again stuck in the same room I had been in for the first five years of my life. the memories came back full force when I thought about the many times they would come in white cloaks seemed innocent back then, back when I didn't know better. I hissed again a managed to turn my head to the other side. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the other side a window that allowed me to see what lay out side of the depressing room. My lips pulled back as I snarled again, my body twisted as I tried to once again yank myself from the chains that held me in place blood soon also began to flow from my previously injured ankle. They all watched I didn't care about any of them except for the one standing directly behind the glass I watched as he retrieved a microphone from the other who stood closest to the doctor. His smirk was smug as he looked down at me as if he had caught a prized animal I bared my teeth as he began to talk. "Hello project 13 or more know to the staff as deadly." His voice seemed mocking as he looked down at my dazed form. He let out a quiet sadistic chuckle as he continued to talk as thought he was talking to an old friend "You should know where you are now. You do, don't you 13." I hissed again I a disdainful manner and he seemed please by this. "you know why your hear your purpose was nothing but to satisfy a craving for knowledge as to what would happen if a human was given enhanced senses you, my little lab rat are the result of such experiment." I ignored him as I my sight continued to blur from blood loss. I felt my anger rise in my abdomen like a wild beast stuck in a cage snapping and snarling just waiting for the right opportunity to strike, to show who was the dominate one. My silver eyes glared at hit cloth covered eyes. i was the one who had caused it I was the reason he was blind.

Flashback

I wailed as I felt the sting pain in my small unscarred back. The only place that was unscarred on my malnourished five year old body. I wailed again as he injected me with another vial of the cruel unforgiving black liquid it coursed threw my veins fire then ice. Crying out I didn't know what was happening I grabbed the same scalpel he had etched into my now bloody back twisted around and stabbed him twice once in his hazel eye and once in the lid of the other I then threw it and ran. On my way passed I stopped long enough to gad the mask I was forced to wear out side of this science wing. I remember, managing to quell the bleeding from where I had his in the air vent. Slowly but surely I made my way through the vents all day till I managed to wait until dusk had set on and quickly slammed my feet on the grate where it had fallen through but even before I could think of how to land properly I felt arms wrap around my ribs and hold me. Crying out in fear and pain I held my eyes closed waiting for the strike that was bound to happen. After what felt like eternity I squinted my gray eye opens and as I looked up at a man with almost similar hair to me held large amounts of sadness and despair in his wonderful icy blue eyes that to the most part felt more safe place I had ever been in my past five years of life he smiled at me and pulled me closer and said

"Don't worry daddy won't leave you."

End of flashback

My eyes widened when heard a frustrated screech reach my ears I looked out of the corner of to look at the doctor that tortured me all those years ago. I cringed as he screeched again sounding worse than a thousand distressed bunnies (Fun fact: bunnies actually make a loud screeching sound when in distress or pain) I let out a soft hiss and scrunched my nose as I got another big whiff of blood in my sensitive nostrils. Slowly I turned as I heard the door open a small ten year old boy came in trembling with a plate of food in his bony grasp. He looked at me terrified as he inched closer to my slouched form as I hung from the white stone wall I looked down at his malnourished form a somber look crossed my face in a brief flash. He walked a little closer. With a deep breath I looked at him and croaked out "sit little one you need food. Definitely more than me." He froze and looked at the tray I could see the look of hunger cover his face. I nodded and got into a comfy position on my knees and smirked up at the doctors who frowned disdainfully at the small hungry child. Within seconds my neutral face twisted into one of rage as my lips curled back in a silent snarl as to not scare the fragile boy sitting in front of me slowly I looked down at the boy who choked down the food fast than I thought possible. I gave a small his he froze and looked at me fear covering his face I than in a soft voice I stated "little one slow down before you choke. He slowly nodded and returned to eating more slowly this time." I chuckled and gave a small smile and asked "what is your name little one?"

He swallowed and whispered "Erik, what's yours Mrs. Lady?" looking expectantly at me with an intense brown stare.

I looked down at him with a small smile and stated "My name, originally I was named 13, but after meeting my father we decided on Stormy Night." He looked at me wide eyed and slowly nodded he slowly stood "goodbye little Erik, and good luck." We gave each other a know look before he waved slowly and quickly walked out of the cell after they hit a small button on a key board type control pad slowly I looked back at them smirking triumphantly at the group of frowning scientists I chuckled and sat there wondering how I was going to get out of the mess this time

To Be Continued

Well second chapter in a day kinda feel accomplished one again reviews welcome but if you don't want to you don't have to write them well good night for real this time J


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people now another chapter after a quick thank you

Thanks Loveorpain for your reviews you are a great person no to the disclaimer

Disclaimer

I don't own AVP or any of its books comics or even the movies so now to the story of by the way I may not own all that stuff but I do own a predator shirt XD

I gasped out in pain as I inhaled another small wispy breath and looked down at my bruised and swollen wrists that had been freed from my binds after they managed to knock me out. Well at least they had been nice enough to wash off the dried blood though they were left uncovered. I let out another small breath so as of not to upset my broken ribs. I hacked out another cough covering my mouth. I looked down and winced whipping the liquid source of life on my black pants surprising there were still in tacked. I growled though it sounded like a strong exhale of breath from how raw my throat. I remembered the way they had injected many different strange smelling liquids into my side or arm depending on the position that they managed to pin me down by. I hissed and looked at the bruised injection site before exhaling I shot another quick glance toward the window before struggling to get to my feet. The act alone had had caused me serious fatigue I slightly panted as I stumbled around the room my hand held the walls the entire time. Soon after walking to the window curiosity prickled in my stomach I gently stood taller from my hunched position and looked out the window. I snorted when I noticed the messy observation room. "disgusting." I murmured in a raspy voice noticing the many papers and torture instruments thrown lazily across the room blood dried on the carelessly placed objects. I huffed and watched as a young woman with red hair and hazy blue eyes known as Sammy picked up some of the papers from an impossibly high pile that seem to defy gravity as it tilted dangerously to the left almost toppling off the large oak desk that faced away from my cage. My face turned slightly sadistic as I thought about what would happen if the blind doctor sat there staring stupidly off into space and I managed to climb through the vents using the window sill to jump off and grab a hold after disabling the cameras. My eyes widened as I realized my murderous side for once had gotten me out of the situation instead of forcing me into one I choked out a laugh gleefully and watched her it an extremely animalistic gaze my silver eyes seem to turn into mercury as my pupils turned into slits my vision enhancing. I hissed and watched and she turned around and jumped a shocked expression on her face she gave me a nervous smile before slowly approaching the thick glass. I sneered as she picked up the mic her fingers slightly shaking. "h-h-h-h-hello project 13 h-how a-a-are you t-t-t-today?" I growled at her and she jumped back one again. She cleared her throat and squeaked out "well if you would like I could bring you some food if you like. I blinked and slowly nodded. She gave a slight startled look and walked out after a couple of minutes she came back in another woman following food tray in her hands. Sammy gave my curious gaze a small smile. Inside my head I was snarling like a caged wolf, however I kept that contained she needed to trust me in order to bring me the sustenance I need to gain the energy to pull of the kind of skills to gain my escape from the despicable place. The other woman walked up to the glass following the Sammy as If she was a baby duckling following its mother with curious but scared steps. They both turned slightly away from my cage after the scientists learned of my ability to read lips and hear threw the thick bullet proof. I watched as they suddenly looked back kindness in both of their eyes and smiles. My eyebrow quirked up as curiosity took over my sense of resentment as I heard the loud CHINK! And the lock unbolted and it opened a loud creak causing my sensitive ears to ring and I winced. Slowly Sammy stepped in the plate of food piled high she closed the door with her foot the other hand occupied by the strange white box slowly I walked over to a wall hand still holding up most of my weight slowly I let my back slide down the wall causing me to wince as the trail of red followed too I carefully sat down not wanting to break anymore of the stitches bleeding to death wasn't exactly how I planned to die. Sammy walked up placing the tray of food into my lap I gave a small smile gently she sat the box down and opened it slowly after she noticed my wary gaze on the white box. Slowly she looked up at me a actual kind smile and whispered in a soft but urgent voice "tonight I will return at eleven conceal this box until then it contains basic medical items, weapons, clothes and extra clothes we are going to help you get out of here." My head snapped up and my eyes widened the plastic fork I held stopped half way to my open mouth. She smiled and looked at me a loving gaze on her face and she murmured "it was nice to finally meet my half sister but I can't stand to see you in this kind of pain." I cleared my throat and looked at the cameras placed of each corner of my room.

"What about the cameras?" I asked suspicious. She chuckled.

"My friend Kallie over there is in charge of the camera room; let's just say there isn't any way on monitoring this room besides from that window." She grinned and pointed at the honey blonde named Kallie who raised an enthusiastic hand and grinned waving. I chucked and managed a small smile before returning to eating the almost flavorless mashed potatoes. She grinned and picked up the new empty plate and handing me back my leather necklace. "Be sure to hide that." She nodded towards the box before standing up and walking out. I heard the door click before I stumbled to my feet tired and pulled the with me to the bathroom where I hid it behind the toilet before stumbling back out and returning to my corner I sighed and stay down excitement bubbled in my full gut I yawn and leaned back slowly drifting into an extremely light sleep

XP I was going to wait until tomorrow to publish this but the urge hit me to publish good night I might write tomorrow…well I most likely because it FRIDAY XD XD XD XD alright now goodnight see ya and enjo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome once again. Well I'm going to make this extremely short I mean my small talk not the story so hehehehehehe sorry but here the disclaimer

Disclaimer

Um ok I don't own AVP but I own my character.

My eyes snapped open as I heads the locks on the doors opened and I seen a small delicate hand gently push it farther open I yawned and stood up making sue to adjust the knifes that were strapped tightly on my waist and legs all three of them. I pulled the hood of the cloak obscuring most of my mask the soft oak wood made me feel more at ease. I tightened the black fingerless gloves before buckling them again before turning to Sammy and Kallie who stood there determined looks in their eyes. Kallie stepped forward handing me a black leather backpack and some more food rations I placed all of the items I received filling the bag I smiled at them grateful that for the first time in my life someone was willing to help me after they learned what I was. I was a monstrosity my silver eyes looked up at the pair. "looks like its time for us to head out." my voice muffled silently cursing that I had gotten rid of the mask with the mouth hole, the first mask I had gotten made from the old oak tree in the back yard weeks after I had buried my father down by the apple trees that crowded around the deepest part of the stream. I looked up at the girls the nodded I realized right then that some how something was wrong I felt eyes on my back as we passed threw the doors to the outside doors some was wrong, very wrong. I soon made my small trek to the woods wave one my time before hugging my sister and knocking them both out with the bottle of chloroform and a rag I had ripped from my sisters old torn and dirty shirt that had rolled and tumbled down hills and threw the twigs into her hair while Kallie was busy making the crime scene soon we all stood an the edge of the woods saying fare well "goodbye sis." I murmured

She let out a soft sob and rapped her arms around me "g-g-g-g-goodbye." she sniffled and we both turned to Kallie who was wiping tears out of her eyes with her ripped and dirtied coat. I smiled kindly at both before turning and climbing into a tree and jumping from branch to branch making it easier to loose my scent in the large vast trees I sighed looking back. I jumped again hearing a familiar SNAP! My eyes open wide as I gasped and twisted barely making it to my feet as they touched the ground. I flailing my arms around loosing my balance and falling on my face with a loud thunk. I grunted and growled twisting by body and laying on my side I huffed and gripped my ribs coughing out another handful of blood. I let my head drop to the ground as I hissed slowly sat up. SNAP! My eyes snapped open as I turned reaching for the hunting knife that was as long as my forearm and twice as sharp as a razor I pulled it out of its sheath and held it in a defensive position. My eyes widened as I listened to soft purring like noise. I turned and let out a loud snarl. Another rustling I twisted around again and hissed. I watched as leaves started to crunch as if someone was walking on them. I slouched down in a defensive stance feeling the pull on my stitches I quickly adjusted my mask and eyed the area with narrowed eyes my senses fully aware of all my surroundings. I listened as the thing got closer. CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! I gasped looking up a the huge what looked like the waves of heat that rolled off the pavement on the warm summer day. I looked up at the creature my lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl. Blue sparks illuminated the ground more then the morning light of dawn could possibly thing of. The thing suddenly appeared in front of my face leaning forward and trilling I raised and invisible eyebrow and looked at it. Suddenly it raised a clawed hand toward me I growled again and my grip tightened on the large hunting knife it noticed and cocked its head to the side. Slowly I raised the other hand up showing that he was didn't mean any harm slowly I put the knife back in its sheath. He trilled as I pushed the cloak away showing my gashed and scarred arm and pointed at it. "yes?" I growled a hint of anger but curiosity in my eyes.

He trilled and pointed at me "name?" I raised my eyes and he looked expectantly at me I sighed

"Stormy Night." he looked up to the sky and growled

"no." I sighed and rubbed my hand across my masked face.

"my name is stormy nigh." he nodded and grabbed ahold of my wrist I snarled as he started to inspect my arm again I pulled away and hissed "DON'T touch me!" he jumped back slightly startled. I sighed and asked him "what is your name?" he pointed at himself and thumped his hand on his chest

"I Kwei-thwei." (it means sly blood) I nodded very interested in his exotic name I heard another rustling noise and immediately reached for my knife Kwei-thwei grabbed my shoulder and growled "no elder is there." I watched a taller human like creature appeared a red cloak draped across one shoulder he walked with an air of pride as he approached us he looked at me. Kwei-thwei quickly stepped back and hitting his hand on his chest again. I looked at the eight foot tall creature. Unlike the first smaller one he had a weird symbol on his mask. His eyes snapped back to me

"what is your name ooman female?' he growled

"my name is Stormy Night, may I ask yours? But can I also ask what you are no offence of course?"

"my name ooman female is of no importance, but I am a Yautja, or to you disgraceful race. I am a predator."

my eyes widened. I had heard of these creatures when the doctors talked really close to the window my cell. I blinked and managed to smile "Well, its nice to meet you." I smiled and raised my hand. He looked at it in question and finally raised my hand shook it.

He huffed "Ooman why are you not scared?" his head tilted to the side waist lenght dreads falling to the side of his head. i coughed and shook my head.

Well hope you like I finally got to include the predators I know that Stormy was a little bit ooc in this chapter but I think it turned out pretty good well goodnight but thanks for reading and if you want review but if you don't want to don't. well have fun :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again well I don't really have much to say so I guess I'll just continue the story and well but first I have to write the disclaimer but god I really dislike it but here it is anyway

Disclaimer

Well like I said before I don't own AVP or any of the books, movies, actors, or comics. But I do own my story plot and character.

I coughed again and couldn't help it turned into a loud gravely laugh. I doubled over holding my stomach. Kwei-thwei jumped back startled I raised a hand huffing and giggled again. I stood back up and fought the urge to laugh again as I turned to the taller predator. I cleared my throat " I ehehehehehe am not hahahahaahaha sorry, sorry scared of you because HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Enough! Ooman is this some kind of joke?"

"no heheh, NO SIR!" my eyes teared up as a tried not to laugh. The predator picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"do you find humor in something ooman?" He tightened his hand so my collar tighten around my throat. My eyes widened as I twisted in my grip until my scarred arm rose and I grasped his hand trying in vain to get him to let go of my throat

Kwei-thwei started to talk in fast loud trills. I looked between to two as they seemed to be communicating about me. I started to struggle again as the world around me started to be enveloped in black splotches the larger predator looked at me again without thinking I grabbed to knife and dig it into his hand causing him to roar then dropped me. I managed a meager growl as I stood swaying on my feet. I quickly cleaned the knife not noticing the predator looming over me. I placed it back into its sheath and started to remove my mask so I could get more air into my lungs. I released to last buckle and pulled off the mask and placed it in my backpack and took a deep breath and rubbed the stitches on me face and open my previously closed eyes I bumped back. Kwei-thwei still stood standing there in front of me. I quirked an eyebrow as he lean forward poking my face my mouth pulled into a frown and I growled in the back of my throat he pulled back. My attention pulled a to the other predator. I watched as he used some kind of weird gel and placed it on his heavily bleeding hand hissing he looked at me.

"sorry about that the last time some choked me I woke up tied to the floor while some one stitched my back closed. Hurt like hell." he huffed and turned to me most likely glaring under he metal mask. I frowned and looked at him.

"what are you guys doing on earth anyway do you live on a different planet or something?" I asked my eyebrows raised

"that is none of your business ooman." I huffed "return to you clan and home."

"um" I shuffled me feet and looked up at the two who towered in front of me looking expectantly at me. "I don't have a home or family." I looked down again "I was a scientific experiment for the first part of my life, they killed my father and my mother helped them in their research, my only sister helped me because she felt guilty because she didn't want to watched as they slowly killed me." I shrugged and started to walk away a large hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around.

"why would your own blood do that!" the large predator asked outraged. I gave a slight yawn my jaw popping. I winced feeling to pull of the stitches on my mouth.

"Its ok I'm a monster to them now. I have no reason to care for them as they don't care about me, well except for my father he raised me and taught me how to fight and live in the wilderness if need be."

"WHAT!" he yelled. Kwei-thwei just shook his head and looked at me.

"well my mother always hated me from the day she learned she was carrying another child. She eventually told my father she wanted an abortion. My father didn't believe in killing a child so he disagreed, however my father reluctantly agreed to have me taken out of the womb and raised in test tube of sorts, eventually it came to the point where my mother agreed to allow them to test on me, my father was outraged but he couldn't do anything because it wasn't his decision. So they found away to enhance the human body with numerous injections and replacing certain organs and bones with artificial parts." I shrugged and looked at the predators who seemed tense.

"your badblood mother should be brought to justice she has no honor!" he turned to me and grabbed my wrist looking at the ring of stitched that circled my wrist. He tightened his hold on my arm and started to pull me behind him I growled.

"let me go!" I tried to yank my arm out of his clawed hands. He growled and walked toward the sunlight into a clearing that I had run threw on my way away from the lab. I sighed when I realized he wasn't going to let me go. I looked at his skin noticing his white skin and light blue stripes I giggled. "you aren't going to tell me your name, so I shall call you stripes, and you Kwei-thwei," surprisingly pronouncing his name right the first time an immused smile on my face. "you, shall be called frog." I grinned at the two as we walked to the stream. Frog trilled at me and I smiled realizing he wasn't nearly as hostile as Stripes who had taken to walking at a brisk pace making me jog behind him. Frog pointed at my spiked belt. I giggled and announced "it keeps my pants from falling down at this moment but before I used to keep it on for decoration, and to scare people." I sighed looking down at my spiked bracelet and twisted them giving my sweaty skin some air. I hadn't realized Stripes had stopped until I into his metal covered back I gave out a soft grunt and looked at him.

"why would you want to scare your own kind." Frog also curious tilted his head to the side.

"I don't want then to see the monster I am." I mumbled looking down at the bare ground avoiding Stripes gaze. "could you let go of my had its starting to go numb?" he slightly nodded his head and let to of my arm. I sighed and sat on a bolder and pulled my bag off me back I looked at the two and smiled "beef jerky?" they both looked intrigued about the item I held out I sighed "suit yourself." I grabbed a piece and started to munch on it looking out onto the was trees and sunny that started to rise the fog casting the who area in a golden glow as it hit the fog. I chuckled and thought 'what the fuck have I gotten myself into this time?' I sighed and ate the rest of my piece before looking over at Frog who looked down at the back head slightly tilted. I smiled pushed to bag toward him.

well thanks for reading i might post another chapter later if im not busy but i wll post again on sunday so have a great day until later goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

Meh hate waking up at four in the morning so anyway disclaimer, chapter, ending stuff…. Here we go J

Disclaimer

…fuck it you know what I own and don't own if I did own AVP do you think I would be writing a fanfic about it? Damn I could have just made a movie. Lol shall we continue. Yes, yes we shall. Now on to the story.

Note: no real animal were harmed in the making of this chapter, thank you.

It had been a rough unexpected few days sense I me Frog and Stripes. Personally I had no idea where we were going and I haven't gotten any thing from either of them. They both treated me as a normal person and for that I was grateful because between you and me I was really tired of being treated like I was a monster or I was going to have a mental breakdown, seriously? I sighed as Frog unplugged the hoses from his mask before pulling it from his face as he ate. Truthfully I wasn't really scared of their face, just curious. I watched amused as they at I smiled at them before picking one again at my own portion of food I picked some of it up and silently at the both seemed intrigued at me scarred face and often Frog seemed to poke it and trill something of which Striped seem to reply and glare at me with his strange blue eyes, Frog on the other hand had friendly yellow eyes that looked at everything excitedly. He seemed young to me because of this and often enjoyed exploring everything around him. He often jumped out of the trees behind squirrels causing me to but a gut laughing he didn't seem to understand why they ran he trilled and tried to follow one until it turned around and jumped on his face. My eyes widened in shock as he screeched and tried ripping it off by that time I was on the ground laughing. It just seemed sense I had met them life seemed more fun and almost enjoyable. Stripes looked at me with a confused face until he turned to Frog who had stabbed the creature and held its limp body. He smiled and held it out to me I looked up at him and from it from his outstretched hand he trilled and watched as I skinned it, gutted it, cleaned it and cooked it. Frog took the skull and cleaned it before presenting it to me on a necklace I smiled and hung it around my neck. He purred and ate some of its meat. I sighed and wiped my hand on my pants thinking about how much I could really use a shower. We sat quietly waiting for stripes return from god only knows where. When he finally returned he looked pissed and quietly talked with Frog who seemed to shy away from his angry voice. Striped growled looking at me I yawned and sat in a different position hoping to get comfy leaning against the huge tree I yawned and closed my eyes hoping to get a little rest that was lost this morning by being pissed on by a large cloud. Slowly my breathing evened out and I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Frog

I looked at the small sleeping girl and looked back at Setg'in-R'ka who couldn't help but stare at the small female I knew he was curious (sorry if its spelled wrong) he just didn't under stand her strange differences. "what are we going to do with the ooman female when we find the elder and bring him back to the clan ship?" I couldn't help but ask. He turned to me

"we will kill her if she refuses to go back but if she decided to she will learn our ways."

"then what? Sent her to live with the other females she wouldn't make it the females would reject her because she is too different." I looked at him as his face seemed stoic as he looked at the girl again.

"the ooman female could take the kiande amedha chiva." my mandibles dropped in shock as I looked at him speechless

"you cannot possible be serious she couldn't kill a kiande amedha she would most likely become a host" we both looked at the female named Stormy she had curled up against the base of the tree. Face calm something I have not seen of her face while she was awake. "she is not like us she is breakable."

"yes but she is not like the oomans now is she." I closed my mandibles and looked at her again I hated to admit it but she was like a pup to me so vulnerable. Though she carried more scars than the most honorable warrior. Setg'in-R'ka was right we couldn't leave the small ooman behind after we had learned what had happened. She seemed not to care and pushed that aside as she helped hunt and collect other edible plants and berries explaining to me what each was called and their purpose and other important information. Though I wished she could understand what I was saying sometimes so it would be easier to explain things. I looked back at Setg'in-R'ka who was deep in thought before walking closer to the fire to rest for the night as Setg'in-R'ka took first watch.

Stormy

I waned and opened my eyes to see Stripes shaking me I groaned and sat up looking cloudy eyed at the clearing noting that the fire was out and was hidden making the clearing seem as if they hand never been there. I yawned and noticed Frog looking tense and staring at the direction toward the factory. Suddenly the sound hit me in the distance I heard loud howls. I quickly stood up and grabbed my backpack . "we need to move now!" I quickly reattached my daggers to my side and rand in the opposite direction the sound was coming from Frog and Stripes behind me keeping pace soon we made our way to a rive I ran threw it and jumped on the other side of the bank hoping it would hide my sent long enough to get a good distance away. I artfully twisted under branches and bumped over large rock eventually we came to a large beach. My eyes widened as I looked at it how the hell far did they take me from my home. I growled and started to scale the ledge of the cliff after seeing a large cave if we were lucky the cave would lead deeper underground eventually losing our sent in its musty smell. I growled again hearing the howls come closer I quickly descended the cliff knowing that Stripes and Frog were probably scaling the wall as well knowing that that had cloaked themselves quickly I jumped off the bottom and heard the two warriors feet hit the ground as well I hissed hearing the sound directly at the top of the ledge I ushered the two into the cave and told them to go ii turned and looked at the face I thought I would never see again. "father?" I whispered looking into his hateful that was set upon my shaking form "HA! I'm not your father you disgusting monster!" I winced the words hurt worse than any wound I had ever received. Tears flooded my eyes as a gunshot rang out a sharp pain piercing my shoulder I grasped my shoulder and twisted running the along the beach. Nothing mattered any more but keeping Stripes and Frog safe. I heard another gun shot and quickly sped up the loss of blood leaving me woozy black splotches filled my vision as I ran the pain almost unnoticeable. Soon I couldn't run any more and let myself collapse in the unforgiving grainy sand. I heard their loud feet approaching as I was swiftly kicked in the head losing consciousness

Stripes

I watched as the girl. Noticing the look of shock on her face "father?" she whispered looking heartbroken as he replied. Soon the look was replaced with desperation as the bullet made contact with her shoulder. She stumbled back some before gripping it and running away. I held Kwei-thwei down as he tried to go after the girl I realized her plan and was helping on making it complete. He howled and thrashed as they picked up her unconscious for and started walking way after they disappeared Kwei-thwei looked at me disgust clear in his body language.

"How could you do that he demanded!" looking at me through his masked soulless eyes

"She wanted it that way." I replied careful not to upset him in this state.

"NO! you wanted it that way! WE could have gone out and helped her ! SHE needed our help!"

I grabbed his shoulders enraged "Did you not see what she did? She led them away from us! She was using herself as a distraction! You are as blind as your father always trying to help people! Hoping that everyone can be saved! Well guess what Kwei-thwei we were not here to save her! We came to recover the missing elder not some worthless human pup that can't even save herself!" I puffed looking at Kwei-thwei.

"Your ancestors would be disgraced, you are more cruel than a badblood can't you see that she helped. You have no honor." He looked back at me before turning and waling to the entrance of the cave "If you won't help me I will find her myself." he walked out not even looking back.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was one of my favorites to write so enjoy the read and goodbye review if wished no pressure. hate that is sunday though :(


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again its nice of you to read I hope you enjoy

Crystal Moon Magic- thank you for your review and for helping with my writing I will try to use less of Soon and I

By the way Setg'in-R'ka means deadly fire

Disclaimer

Ok you know the deal so I'm just going to continue the story.

The sun at gently against the orange clouded sky. Kwei-thwei stalked threw the woods trampling the grounds vegetation as he followed the oomans tracks. "stupid badblood oomans." he growled stalking farther into the woods his eyes darted to each tree checking for traps or other marks to say the oomans had past by. After finally getting to the place the girl had escaped from he stood in the tree facing the oomans something hit his shoulder he hissed suddenly feeling dizzy as everything turned black.

Setg'in-R'ka

I paced around the cave waiting for Kwei-thwei to return. He was being stupid. I thought slamming my fist angrily against thewall and watch threw narrowed eyes as the stalagmites fell from the ceiling and crashed against the ground with a echoing boom. The sound made me wince as shards hit my armor. Eventually my weariness swept over me and I sat against the cold cave wall and fell asleep.

6 hours later

Setg'in-R'ka's eyes slowly opens and he shifted and stood looking around expectantly at his surroundings. He snorted and opened his mandibles wide and he let out a monstrous yawn unstraping the mask from his side at his hurried pace. Slowly he walked to the entrance of the cave his blue eyes looking around at as he noticed the sun was slowly setting. He growled before quietly following the tracks back to laboratory. Slowly he approached making sure his footprints or other tracks weren't seen. Soon he made his way to the door and around the small building knowing full well the small rundown building wasn't what it seemed. The building reeked of blood as soon as he opened the door quickly knocking out the man that sat in the front room facing away from him talking on a strange communication device. He stalked down the corridor activating the thermal vision making it impossible for the oomans to sneak up on him. He growled noticing Kwei-thwei's smaller form struggling against some kind of strange bond. He trilled and walked toward the small corridor still cloaked quietly he stepped into the room. Watching as Kwei-thwei struggled and let out a loud roar mandibles outreached naked as the day he was born. He tried hard not to laugh. As Kwei-thwei growled at the cold chains on his green skin. The distinctive shink as Setg'in-R'ka wrist blades slid out as he slashed the chains that held Kwei-thwei and watched amused as he tumbled to the ground. Quickly he stood up and retrieved his armor that was stuck in a locked closet that he quickly broke threw. Shouts outside the door told them that the oomans had been alerted that something when wrong in the room. Both predators cloaked and waited for the carnage to begin. Quickly the oomans broke down the door and looked around the room their guns held tightly in their grasp. Setg'in-R'ka quickly cut down a couple oomans carrying guns as Kwei-thwei quickly attached his dah'kte (wristblades) and chopping down a couple himself. Both grabbed no trophies for the skulls of the Badblood oomans weren't worth it. Setg'in-R'ka walked into the hall and started to walk towards the exit. "what about stormy?" Kwei-thwei clicked in his own language

"we leave her." Kwei-thewi looked at the honored warrior with disgust. However before he could speak his reply a agonizing scream rag threw the air both looked down the hall that led farther into hells domain. Kwei-thwei growled and pushed past the honored warrior intent on getting the small ooman. Setg'in-R'ka grabbed his shoulder. "We must find the elder he is the reason why we came here if she is still alive we will save the girl but not until then." Kwei-thwei turned around looking into the metallic mask.

"Elder yeyin-guan (brave night) is here somewhere I hear the Oomans explaining about some tests they had preformed on him" he nodded and started walking down the hall intent on finding the elder.

Stormy first person

"Dammit" I groaned looking at the wounds that cover my now bloody form. I growled and leaned my head just far enough to the side that I could pull the hidden bobby pin out of my hair before bending it enough to pick the lock on my left wrist. After it was free I repeated the process with my right except that I didn't have to do this in an awkward position with my arm. After struggling with it for a while I was free of my bonds "Idiots" I murmured under my breath before checking for traps and busting down the wooden door opening many of my stitches. I growled in annoyance before walking into the observation room quickly. I found my weapons mast and other items I had been stripped of when I was brought back to this hell. noticing another window that was connected to another cell. A gasp passed by my lips as I looked at the slumped red and black striped predator that was chained to the wall and well quite naked. I quickly opened the door, his head snapped up and he looked at me with narrowed eyes. Slowly walking forward his eyes watching me like a hawk. Quickly I used the bobby pin and unbound his arms. wiping my blood of the newly added stitches on the sides of my mouth before wiping on my all ready dirty and blood covered pants. I stepped back and quickly retreated to the observation room where I found his large gold armor and returned it to him "umm can you understand me?"

"of course I can little one." nodding my head and wiping the blood of more reopened stitched I frowned and opened the door coming face to face with Kwei-thwei face slamming into his chest plate I shrieked fell on my butt. Looking up at him with wide eyes while rubbing my hurt nose. He bent down and looked at my bloody face and clicked something to the new predator with gold armor. He grabbed me by the waist and placed me on my feet. And turned to Stripes ho also had his attention on my face. 'wow must really look like a scarecrow' thinking to myself. Turning away from them finding a mirror. I looked at my face. The stitches lined my mouth and even around my throat. My hand slowly approached my reflection before I quickly touched the black thread and staring at the blood smeared across my sickly pale face my silver eyes looked almost completely white instead of the normal rich silver. A large hand laid gently on my shoulder. Turning I noticed Frog looking down at me worriedly his mask in his hand. I smiled and pushed away the emotions brimming under my skin.

"come on lets get out of this hell hole." my voice itself sounder fragile and close to death. The three looked at me as I lead the way out of the building avoiding numerous dead bodies silently damming each to their own hell. My shoulders slumped tiredly as we made it a good half mile into the woods. Yawing I look as the three trailed behind me. Abruptly stopping I turned the three quietly speaking in their own language "hey, I know you guys can walk faster than me so why are you walking behind?"

"you are the female it is in your power to lead." Cinnamon spoke in English. I snorted and shook me head

"so if I walked off a cliff would you follow?" Cinnamon barked with laughter and shook his head.

"good to know now I know I don't have to think your preoccupied with talking I can go at a faster pace cause walking is really starting to bore me." before the trio could say anything I checked my bandages that had been paced on with help of Frog who almost killed me placing the bandages around my ribs and stomach. I flung myself forward at a breakneck pace in a quick sprint hearing their pace speed up I smirked and flung myself into a tree and started to jump from branch to branch almost like a flying squirrel. Cinnamon laughed and joined into the race. Soon the four of us made it bask to the clearing I jumped from the branch expecting to land on the ground until a pair of albino arms grabbed me. I growled and struggled in his grasp. "damn it Stripes put me down. If you don't want a repeat of last time!" he growled and set me on the ground "that's what I thought." i sneered a smirk on my face. He growled while Frog and Cinnamon watched with amused looks on their faces. I puffed out a breath of air noting that you could see my breath. " well its getting cold out but if you want we can build a fire but then there will have to be a watch so no one sneaks up on us."

"there is no need little one." My eye twitched at the name I sighed and placed my hand on my hips as Cinnamon typed something into his arm computer and started walking away. Groaning I easily caught up and walked between Frog and Stripes feeling safe soon after another hour the moon was high above our heads and I was tired stumbling along Stripes shot me an irritated glance. While Frog on the other hand watched me.

"tired?" Frog asked after stumbling on the word a couple of times yawning I nodded and walked a little faster to keep pace. Next thing I new I was off the ground. I yelped as my head snapped to the green arms that picked me up yawning my head resting against Frogs chest plate I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Cinnamon

My eyes drifted to the bloody girl that rested in Kwei-thwei's arms. "I want to bring her back with us to the Shadow moon clanship she would be a great warrior with the right training." Kwei-thwei growled at me and hugged the girl closer to his chest she grunted and squirmed in pain. He quickly loosed his grip and looked at me.

"No." his voice rang out stern. I turned to him as did Setg'in-R'ka who gave him a stern glare. Though he was on his way to becoming an elder Kwei-thwei would always act some what like a child and that's what attracted the females to him in the first place because he wasn't like the other males who were gruff and had more warrior like qualities. He was more friendly, well mannered and childish. he was a great mate for the females because he cared for each of his young after he had breed with a female. Then teaching his pups to be warriors when they were of age. Each of his pups were extremely honorable and killed least often killed in the kiande amedha chiva. But what caught me off guard was that he was treating a small omman female like his own pup though I cant really say it was surprising. She did look like a pup though she must be a young female not a pup. She had breasts and hips proving that she could produce children. (oh god I feel like a pervert) I turned to the two honored hunters who were staring unblinking at each other in a non-violent way to prove dominance.

"come you two we need to get the ship we will talk about this later in front of the council." the hunters visibly winced and the word council knowing well that not all of the clan elders were fond of oomans. My thoughts returned to the girl would she be able to withstand the kiande amedha chiva it she had to? I sighed these thoughts were giving me a headache.

Stripes

I watched as Kwei-thwei distanced himself from us and untrusting look on his face, shoulders tense. The small girl sighed in her sleep and twisted into a more cozy position. I gave a two mandible frown and walked faster until I was the left side of the elder. His masked face turning to me "elder may I ask your advice?" he gave a slight nod I inhaled the fresh untainted air from my mask. "what do you predict will happen when we go in front of the other clan elders."

He was quiet a moment before answering "I will not know but I can only pray to Cetanu that they themselves hold hope for the small girl she defiantly needs it." I nodded and walked in silence hoping to reach the ship soon the cold was really getting to my back. Soon after the thoughts escaped my brain a familiar clearing appealed to my eyes. "bhu'ja." (this means ghost) came the elders voice uncloaking the clanship I sighed in relief at the sight of it. Hoping for a soft bed of furs to meet me. The elders pleasured grumble met the air after seeing the ship too. Kwei-thwei had awoken the small girl how wiped sleep from her eyes and hopped out of his hands and walked beside him into the small hunting ship the fog welcomed us on board. I unclipped my mask and made my way to the room as well as the elder. Soon enough I was plopped face first in a pile of first and dozed off completely forgetting about the rest of my armor it didn't matter I was tired.

Cinnamon

Happy to finally see the ship I let out a pleased grumble and walked in glad to finally be in there after being stuck in a ooman cell for a little over two months. I breathed in a deep breath of foggy air after talking off my mask I wasted no time in hurrying to the sleeping quarters to clean my weapons and armor before taking a hot bath and going to sleep I quickly set out on taking care of my weapons knowing those would be the worse of the two to clean. I sighed setting to work before it became something I had to force myself to do.

Stormy

I yawned and looked up at frogs unmasked face who made a smile. To tell you the truth their face wasn't ugly just interesting it might have just been me when I say this but I don't care its not like I'm not a monster to the humans as well so to me it didn't matter. Stretching I jumped out of Frogs arms before following them onto the ship I wasn't scared I trusted them though if they did decide to kill me it wouldn't matter anyway because I would rather die at their hands than some lowly human. Walking up the ramp the smoke billowing behind me made me feel like superman when he pulled himself from a broken building that he had been launched into. After we made our way in Frog showed me my room but before he could walk away I reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped and turned around "ummm Frog where is the bathing room I don't want to sleep with blood on me." He nodded and trilled before leading me to a large room with what looked like a small pool in the middle I smiled and thanked him before he left stripping myself of my clothes gently soothed my body into the steaming water where I sighed and relaxed carefully washing my body with the orchid smelling soap that Sammy had put in my bag before I left. Soon I quickly washed my hair and rested my chin on the side of the huge tub before relaxing I sighed thinking this day couldn't be any better. My eyes snapped open as Cinnamon opened the door we met gazes for a second.

"little one may I join you?" my face turned red.

"do you guys do that at home?" wondering if he wanted a bath or a peepshow.

"actually its very common for males and females to bathe together." I sighed and nodded before closing my eyes and resting my head again. (no its not going to get dirty….yet well actually I want an opinion or not if I should include complete sexual content) I listened as he slipped almost noiselessly into the water and kept my back turned to him. My eyes shot open as a claw traced the scar that went almost completely down my spine stopping at my lower back.

"where did this come from" closing my eyes again I sighed

"that was when they surgically replaced my sine with a tougher material like bone to make my spine stronger." his hand ghosted across the scar on my left hip.

"this one?" I open my eyes slightly turning not caring that he was getting a full view of the goods.

I frowned "I don't remember that one." I said a tone of wonder in my voice as I tried to remember.

His hand clawed thumb ghosted in the valley between my breasts. "what about this one?" my breath caught in my throat as I looked up at his orange eyes.

Stripes

Finding sleep impossible I decided to get some thing to eat. Soon I sat down a familiar smell penetrating my nose I couldn't quite remember it was but it reminded me of mating dai-shui i thought and my eyes snapped from their half closed state. The smell was of an aroused male I dropped the meat on the table as I quickly stood up and ran to Kwei-thwei's room I burst threw the door he quickly rolled over "what's wrong Setg'in-R'ka?" he asked sounding drowsy until the musk hit his nose he shot out of bed grabbing his ki'cti-pa (combistick) and threw on his loincloth we finally found the smell in the bathing room by that time Kwei-thwei shook with rage muscles tighter than a spring ready to pounce finally after it seemed like eternity the doors opened with a loud WOSH! Noise.

Ok it took me a really long time to write this cuz I'm not as fast typing as I was before but any way I was wondering what do you girls or boys I'm not going to say only girls can read it so read away my friend. But back on topic what do you want to happen between Cinnamon and Stormy? Hmmmmm? Also im sorry because I didn't wright yesterday so I wrote extra considering you deserve it because I didn't give you a notice that I wasn't going to write so there is some extra and I also wanted to know if you want me to continue this way or back to just telling it from Stormy's POV but you know enjoy and good night I will be going back to shorter chapter and what not goodbye for right now :)


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to another addition to Stitched Heart Broken and Forgotten well yesterday I was bold enough to ask the question if anyone wanted me to write something special for Stormy and Cinnamon. Ah hem it cane to my attention that someone wanted me to write a lemon so ill warn you this is my first time writing one so please tell me what I can do to improve my writing for later chapters cough cough. So I've decided I'm just going to make sure you know THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! So I'm just going to start so enjoy

Stormy

My body shuttered as Cinnamon ran his clawed finger between my breasts again. I looked up wide eyes as he seemed to smile at me with his mandibles. My thoughts seeming to become distant as he touched me. Heat pooling low in my stomach as he gently rubbed the inside of my thighs with his calloused hands. I let out a soft moan as his as he found another that jaggedly raced down the side of my hip. I listened as his her became deeper. Caught in each others stair neither of us heard the door open until I loud roar penetrated the quiet air. Quickly I pulled myself away as frog grabbed me around the waist and quickly covered me with a fur towel. Stripes pulled me back as Cinnamon jumped out of the water and loomed over a fearless Frog who growled in rage quickly I found myself in Stripes arms and he quickly ran down the corridor. Hearing the loud roars and metal colliding I quickly found myself worrying about Frog. My mouth fell open as I remembered all of my clothes and other essentials were in the bathing room. Not caring I found myself quickly jumping out of Stripes arms and running back to the room the door quickly slid open as I rushed inside holding the towel tighter. I raced past the two predators each trying to kill each other with their dah'kte. I quickly grabbed my bag and raced out of the room slamming into Stripes and I opened the door. Yelping I rubbed my sore nose. Stripes quickly picked me up also grabbing the bag he set me down in front of my door after we quickly made it to my room. "what's happening?" I quietly questioned he growled and opened the door a pushing me in he quickly followed.

"elder yeyin-guan wanted to mate with you and Kwei-Thewi didn't want that to happen because he feel you are his pup." I looked at him with wide eyes "now listen carefully do not allow anyone in this room under any circumstances." he gently loosened his grip in my shoulders. Listen bhu'ja-thei-de-"

"what did you just call me?" I asked oddly curious he shook his head and walked to the door.

"remember what I said bhu'ja-thei-de." I gave the albino predator a quick small nod and watched as he closed the door. I yawned and dropped my towel and managed to pull myself into the tall bed slept peacefully tucked in the warm furs I drifted off into a deep sleep.

2 hours later

My eyes slightly opened as the mattress dipped beside me a deep purr echoed in the deathly quiet space. A clawed hand ran down my naked side as the purr deepened the same musky smell from earlier penetrating my nose. I opened my eyes and looked around but nothing but black filled my vision "little one are you not happy to see me?" the husky voice spoke in my ear as a mandible caressed my face. I felt the bed shift again and pressure push down on my body hands roamed my sides as Cinnamon's purr deepened slowly his hand caressed my body again as I felt his naked for press against mine. I felt his hands pry my legs apart and he sat between then hands touching the insides of my legs . His length pressed against my core. A low moan escaped my lips as he carefully rocked against me. Feeling the familiar heat low in my stomach my hand crept around his neck. Ever so slowly his pushed himself forward. The pain made me gasp and I quickly tried to push him off. He growled and pinned my wrists above my head with one of his large hands. I whimpered as he purred again trying to reassure me. Tears escaped my eyes and I let out a loud yelp as he pushed himself fully inside of me.

Cinnamon

I purred louder as her moist heat engulfed my shaft and her feminine muscles tightened around my shaft. Slowly I pulled myself out again hearing her gasp I pushed back in. her own musky scent surrounded me and without thinking I growled and rocked my hips against her. Quickly I freed her wrists and caressed her smooth skin. Her moans became louder as her hips ached to meet mine . Her mouth opened in a small o as she dug her nails into my skin. My hand tightened around her small hip as I pushed in again hearing a louder moan I found myself moving faster harder wanting to hear her throat repeat the noise.

Stormy

I was in pure ecstasy as he pushed himself deeper into my core his hand tight around my left hip. I moaned again as he pushed harder . Acting on instinct I quickly flipped him onto his back as I pushed myself up and down on his shaft my nails clawing at his skin. My moans bordered on screams and he flipped me onto my back intent on taking over dominance. My legs wrapped around his hips and my hand pulled on his dread like hair as our bodies met over and over his own growls sounding in the air. Quickly we both moved faster the feat building in my stomach. Suddenly my back arched as I came my body felt like Jell-O as he let out a loud roar and collapsed beside my still and panting form quickly he pulled on his loincloth and left the room. After I came down from the high my eyes widened in shock as I quickly pulled on clothes tears dotting my silver eyes and I ran to Stripes room and slammed my fist on the door. Stripes opened the door and looked at my sobbing form as I leaned against the door frame. His eyes widened as he caught Cinnamons scent lingering on me. He opened the door and allowed me into the room. "what happened." he asked his voice soft as he tried to mask his fury. After wiping my eyes I told him everything and he listened his face showing no visible emotion. He quickly placed on his armor turned to look at me. "go find Kwei-Thwei and ask his to wait his room with you. Being highly confused I nodded and found Frog sitting in the mess hall eating. He turned to me and smiled until he noticed my puffy silver eyes. He tensed and stiffly walked over to me. But stepped away as the scent hit his nose silent fury in his eyes that he absolutely nothing to cover. Like Stripes I explained the story praying to who ever would listen that he wouldn't be mad at me. After it all he nodded and walked swiftly to his room not even looking back to make sure I followed. Ran to catch up with him. Soon after the long confusing walk we both made it back to his room. I carefully followed him in the door shut behind me with a loud WHOOSH I gulped. He looked down at me. Without realizing I cringed and backed up. His hand softly patted my head before he quickly picked me up ad sat me on the bed he opened a door to another room. After his fast trip he came back out and held a vial in his hand the strange purple liquid. Slowly I reached out and took it not knowing what would happen he instructed me to drink it acting like a robot I quickly downed the bottle.

Well sorry if the lemon didn't meet you standards but that was the first time I have ever written one so if you don't like it I'm sorry but it is now a part of this story so bleh any way I could use some more reviews cough cough so enjoy. Enjoy your day


	10. Chapter 10

Ok well I hope you guys were somewhat satisfied with the last chapter so I hope you enjoy this chapter so ill get threw all the junk before it and then continue with the story so here comes the disclaimer

Disclaimer

I don't own AVP books movies comics or any alien or predator movies languages or all that good stuff. This in a nonprofit story that is intended for readers to enjoy the plot I have made. Now onto the story!

Fire seemed to course threw my veins as I felt the liquid slide down my throat. I dropped the vial and curled myself up into a ball breathing heavily Frogs hand stroked my back. Without realizing it my mouth opened and I screeched tears flooding my eyes. Frog purred trying to calm me ignoring him my scream increased in pitch until my throat burned and I had no air left in my lungs. The feeling was slowly fading. Slowly I noticed a large warn hand stroking my quivering back. The sound of purring surrounded me as I opened my eyes Stripes was gently petting me while Frog hung back purring loudly his eyes looked worriedly at me. Slowly I sat up and sniffled wiping my eyes on my on my bare arm. My eyes widened as I slowly looked down a black t-shirt covered by a red vest was messily pulled onto my shoulders a pair of black sweatpants covered my legs. Frog patted my head. "I'm sorry it was my fault." both predators looked at me heads tilted to the side.

"Bhu'ja-thei-de nothing is your fault that wasn't meant to happen you are not to blame." Stripes said his voice gruff but soft. His grip tightened on my still slightly shaking shoulder. Nodding I looked at Frog who stood still farther back. His eyes concerned "how do you feel bhu'ja-thei-de."

"like crap." I murmured and looked at my hands. Striped laughed and stood from his sitting position. He opened the door and walked out. Yawning I rubbed my eyes I slipped off the bed forgetting hw far from the floor it was I screeched and yelped as my butt hit the floor with a soft thud. Frog barked out laughter and I quickly stood rubbing my sore cheeks. "that's not funny!" I hissed Frogs laughter increased as he bet over trying to breath I frowned and crossed my arms. Feeling embarrassed my blush increased. Psh I hissed and walked to the door but stooped and turned back to Frog who was trying hard to catch his breath as he continued laughing. "Frog I hungry." laughing he nodded and stood still chuckling. Shaking my head as he led the was to the mess hall. After making out way in he poined at a table telling motioning for me to sit I nodded and watched as he walked off and returned putting food in front of me. My stomach howled and I looked at the food mainly consisting of me at. I poked it Frog trilled and I frowned looking at him he nodded and pushed the plate closer to me I picked up what looked like a fruit I sniffed it. Frog picked up one and bit into it. Watching I leaned forward and bit a huge chuck out of the fruit and smiled. The strange softball sized fruit tasted like a mixture between a strawberry and a peach. Slowly eating I hear the door open as Cinnamon walked in. Frog stiffened and let out a menacing growl I watched and he immediately looked away and quickly walked out of the mess hall I watched and Frog huffed and continued to eat. After I had my fill Frog led me back to his room. I gave him a questioning glance as he pushed me in and picked me up and set me on the bet. Turning he laid down on the couch. I frowned feeling guilty that I had taken his bed. "Frog?" I questioned he looked over at me and I frowned again "can we switch places I'd feel really ba made you sleep on the couch. He shook his head no. my frown deepened and I growled "you are sleeping up here weather you like it or not." he head snapped in my direction and I jumped of the bed successfully landing on the flood I walked over to him and tried to pull him off the couch. He trilled and laughed at me. Huffing I sat down and looked at him.

Frog

I watched amused as bhu'ja-thei-de tried to pulled me from the couch. This for the most part was highly amusing because despite her size she was still able to slightly budge me. Laughing at her strained look she frowned and gave up sitting in front of me "get up." she growled surprising me. Her growl sounded nothing like a ooman or yautja but more like a feral dog that resided on her planet called a wolf. Turning my back to her felt her glare suddenly she jumped over me and landed on the back of the couch she smirked and suddenly kicked me of the couch. Stormy smirked in triumph I clicked my upper tusks together and sat up. She was a feisty little thing she sat in the middle of the couch and pointed toward the bed "female you are amusing." I clicked and shook my head thinking of my mate back home. Though you I had still chosen on taking on a life mate. She was a beautiful brown female with green stripes. My thoughts wandered to my pups back home the young twin male pups were still too young to start teaching the ways of the warrior. Soon I stood up looking at the small female. My mate was understanding and would accept the small female into our home. She was only birthed males. I stood and walked to the bed and laid down finding a conferrable position I drifted into a light sleep.

Stormy

I watched as he finally gave up and laid in the bed yawning I laid down of the couch finding it comfy I fell to sleep.

Waking I found the room empty I yawned and stood up and stretched I opened the door and walked into the hall back to my room I changed and slipped out the door and found the mess hall where Stripes and Frog sat silently talking in their native tongue. The two turned to me and Stripes patted the seat beside him I silently sat and laid my head on the table still slightly tired from not fully waking up. "if you are still tired why are you not resting?" striped asked I groaned and turned my head away from then and scratched to table with my nail humming my favorite linkin park song in the end. Eventually I sat up looking more alive Frog pushed food toward me and I picked up a piece of jerky and munched on it. The two watched me eat with interest I frowned and ripped another piece of the dried meat off and chewed on it.

"what is there something on my face I asked rubbing my face on the sleeve of my purple sweatshirt. Stripes chuckled and nodded no. I growled lips curling back into a snarl "than what are you staring at?" both looked taken back by my expression.

"you mouth is very strange." answered Frog I coughed on a piece of meat my eyes watering.

"when did you learn to speak so well?"

"when I listened and watched you speak to Setg'in-R'ka. Though he taught me little so I could talk to you." I nodded and finished my food

"What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?" the two looked at me for a second questioning my sanity.

"A river?" I smiled and nodded at Frog who seemed entirely confused at the question.

"your turn."

"Each morning I appear  
To lie at your feet,  
All day I will follow  
No matter how fast you run,  
Yet I nearly perish  
In the midday sun."

I smiled thing about the riddle "what is it?"

"a shadow" answered Stripes. I nodded

"bhu'ja-thei-de would you like you come back to the clan ship with us?" Frog asked looking me strain in the eye.

"well I…uhhhhhh."

Ok enough for today hope you enjoyed. have a good night and enjoy you thursday


	11. Chapter 11

Well its Friday so I'm going to make this one longer then usual so here I go

Disclaimer

I only own my plot and my oc ok there we go

Stormy

I looked at the two "you want me to go back with you?" the nodded my smile turned to a frown as I looked down at my hands. "I don't know what to say." I sighed and looked back at the two and slowly nodded "yes! Of course I'll go back with you." at that exact moment my stomach decided to growl I chuckled and looked at the two again "so umm I'm hungry." they both chuckled and shook their heads. After eating Frog stood up and pointed to me

"come with me its time to begin your training."

"what training?" I asked curious.

"you are going to take the kiande amedha chiva."

"uhh ok?" he chuckled and led me to a room I hadn't been in before. Looking around curiously I found weapons lined the wall in front of me. I walked up and looked at each and noted their high tech yet brutal looking blades.

"choose a weapon." turning around I Found frog looking down at me his mask and armor placed on a rack on the wall. Nodding I looked over my choices reaching up I grasped a blade that was shaped like a katana. Remembering all the practice I have had with that particular weapon. It felt light in my grasp sliding my fingers across the hilt smiling at the worn leather.

"this is going to be strange." I sighed and looked at my other hand feeling slightly awkward holding only one weapon. Frog watched as I looked absent mindedly at my opposite hand. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned and found a twin to the blade I had in his outstretched hand. "thanks I felt really weird." he nodded and grabbed a staff off the wall it itself looked old and worn as he held it tight in his grasp. He stood in the middle of the room and waited as I dropped my coat on the ground and silently walked in front of him crossing the blades into a x as I stood waiting for his first move. Suddenly he ran at me dogging under staff hearing the wind hiss over my head I dropped and arched the blade up almost hitting his chest as he dogged out of the way. Closing my eyes I stood still slightly slouched over. Hearing his surprisingly soft foot falls to the side of me I twisted and sliced the blade toward his stomach. Then quickly jumped back his staff slammed into the ground in front on me. Running I dodged to the side as his staff raced toward me again hissing as it lightly impacted my shoulder. Jumping behind him he tried to bring the staff down on my shoulder again. Jumping back I slammed my foot down on the weapon bringing the other foot up I slammed the back of my heel into his hand forcing him to drop the weapon. Thinking quickly I kicked it to the side and jumped back. He chuckled watched as I set the weapons down as slouched down slightly to my left side. Frog watched calculating my stance. Suddenly he jumped toward me knocking me down I growled and kicked my feet into his stomach and sent him falling to the side of me . I rolled and jumped back onto my feet waiting for his next move. He raced to the side grabbing for the staff again as I tackled him. However it felt as if I was hitting a brick wall. I huffed and stood back up trying to regain the air I had lost. Looking back as he slammed the weapon against my side knocking me of my feet I growled realizing it wasn't going to be as easy as I first thought.

3 hours later

I groaned and picked myself off the ground. "that's enough for to day." I dropped myself back on the floor I laid there panting and rolled onto my back looking at the ceiling above me cursing the time I had spent getting hit with that damn staff. "come Bhu'ja-thei-de it is time to eat." I hissed and turned my back to Stripes who I had noticed halfway threw the mock fight. He chuckled and dragged me unwillingly to my feet. I growled but followed as he led us to the mess hall. I limped in faster than expected at the smell of food and sat down next to Frog. He looked at me and finished eating.

"you have had practice with the dah'Nagara?" I looked at him as I chewed on the fruit.

"no but I have had practice with a blade called the katana a Japanese sword meant for quick and graceful battle. It was quite amazing watching those skilled enough with the blade that they looked like they themselves were dancing with it." I replied recalling watching my teacher dance with the deadly blade. The two looked at me and I sighed nodding my head. "if I had one I would show you cause I was quite masterful with the weapon. Though I gotten rusty over the past years considering I now carry knives." I bit into another fruit and let the information sink in.

"I was quite curious as to why you were able to use the dah'Nagara with skill at very few yautja have."

"what's an youth?" the two looked at me and howled in laughter.

"that is what we are Bhu'ja-thei-de." I nodded and looked at my bruised arms thinking about how sore I would be in the morning.

"have we left earth yet?" Striped shook his head no. I smiled and set down my food and turned to the two who also stopped. "I'm going to make a trip to my old house and pick up a few things."

"I will come with you. It would be safer that way." Stripes stated standing from his spot. I waved to Frog and walked down the hall to the room that held the door to the outside world. Walking down the ramp I ran and jumped grabbing the branching and pulling myself in I clamed to the to and reluctantly climbed back down and jogged in a westward direction. Toward direction of the nearest town Stripes stayed cloaked I walked down the street.

"Stripes we will be there in another fifteen minuets." knowing he heard me I walked down the street to a more rural part of the area eventually reaching the long driveway they led to my house. The driveway was about a twenty minuet walk so I huffed and sprinted down the driveway making it to the large steps. Stripes uncloaked and looked at the steps and chuckled.

"so that's how you were able to easily jump from tree to tree you gained muscle by walking up those horrendous amount of steps. I laughed and started a fast jog up the steps. Stripes beside me. Panting as we reached the top I looked at my small house "come on let get what you need and be done so we can head back to the ship." I nodded and walked in stepping over the kicked down door and walking directly to my room located in the basement opening the hidden vault I grabbed my twin black katanas and my knives. I closed it and grabbed a bag stuffing some hoodies and other needed accessories stuffing them into my bag. Nodding to Stripes we made our way out of the house walking behind the house I made my way to the tomb stone I had made for my father who I had learned wasn't dead. I sighed and felt Stripes hand on my shoulder. Looking around once more I gave a silent good by. Soon with a heavy heart we made our way back to the ship . Upon arriving something seemed off Stripes noticed it too. After we made out way onto the ship. I noticed the green blood that littered the ground dropping my stuff I raced to find Frog.

"Kwei-thwei where are you?" I asked looking at the area pushing the rational part of my mind away telling me not to follow the blood trill I did. Finding Cinnamon leaning over Frogs limp form snarling I pulled my katanas from their sheaths and slashed them across Cinnamons exposed back he snarled and extended his

dah'kte and slashed them at my stomach I jumped back but fell. Cinnamon loomed over me letting him thing I was scared.

"such a pretty ooman too bad I couldn't keep you. Though killing you will still be quite entertaining." soon as the words left his mouth I shout onto my feet slamming one blade threw his stomach. His wrist blade slashed across my side ignoring the pain I slammed the other katana threw his throat slicing his jugular blood splashing across my face I pulled both blades out and quickly placed them back into their sheaths and ran to Frog.

"Frog?" he didn't respond I gently touched his shoulder without thinking I pulled of my c oat and wiped away the blood from his face. Tears poured from my eyes as I looked at his still form. Stripes quickly ran up behind me and picked up Frog I wined in protest and stood following him. He quickly made his way to the infirmary and set him on the table I sat in the corner and rested my head on the wall. Black spots filled my vision as I looked down at my side my red blood pouring like a slow river from my side after my adrenaline I felt the throb and ripped of a portion of my sweat shirt thaw wasn't covered by my blood and wrapped it tightly around my side. Laying against the wall I let the black spots fill my vision as I fell into unconsciousness.

Striped

I quickly prepared the blue cartelizing gel and pasted it over Kwei-thwei's deep wounds. Hearing the sizzle I set the jar back down and looked at his body hoping that I didn't miss one setting the jar down I turned to find bhu'ja-thei-de slumped against the wall her breathing shallow blood pooling down one side I growled and gently picked her up and sat her on another table before carefully tending to her wounds. Growling as I looked at the deep slash marks trailing down her left side. After watching how she fought I learned this was the side she heavily favored in battle. Quickly sealing up her wounds I looked at the two and walked out making my way back to the spare training room I found the Badblood elders dead form his throat slashed in a neat line. Leaning closer I was surprised that the marks had come from bhu'ja-thei-de weapons. Cleaned the mess and made my way back to the infirmary to find bhu'ja-thei-de awake and sitting next to Kwei-thwei's resting form eyes leaking what the oomans had called tears. She turned to me and put her head down she stifled a sob her body shook. I carefully walked to the distressed female. My chest rumbling with a purr she sniffled and looked back to me silver eyes portrayed with sadness. "its my fault.

" her normally soft voice horse and raspy. Kwei-thwei slowly opened his eyes and with a painful move rubbed he back as she cried. His purr soft. The small girl curled into a boll and laid down beside him. Slowly the sobs lessened eventually she well into a deep sleep curled into a ball next to Kwei-thwei. He turned to me and carefully sat up. Picking the girl up he nodded his thanks and limped out of the door.

Stormy

My eyes opened as I felt something warm behind me. Slowly I sat up and looked at Frogs sleeping form curled on his side his breathing slow and shallow as he slept. I stood up and stepped over his sleeping for and jumped off the bed landing softly on the balls of my feet I walked into the mess hall and spotted Stripes munching on some meat strips. I grabbed one off his plate and watched as he glared and growled at me. I laughed and bit into it slightly smiling at him "so are you going to be training me today?" he looked at me and chuckled

"shouldn't you ask you teacher." my head whipped around so fast I'm sure I almost broke my neck. Standing behind me was an almost pissed looking Frog who had his arms crossed and was staring down at me.

"bhu'ja-thei-de you should not take food from another's plate."

"eheehehehehe sorry Stripes." he nodded and continued eating. Pulling the rest of the bitten piece from my mouth I looked at Stripes and held it out to him "do ya want it back?" he shook his head no. I smiled at him at bit into it again and munched on it till a plate was set in front of me. Swallowing what I had in my mouth I looked over at Frog who had retrieved it deciding to be a smart ass I looked at him.

"eat."

"you said not to take food from others plates." smirking until I seen the unmistakable evil glint in his eye.

"since you decided to talk back about it you are not getting food today." me eyes widened in an are you serious? Expression before I laid my head on the table pouting knowing that since he didn't laugh he was in all honesty serious. I stood p again and left the room deciding that this moment would be good for a bath. Considering I was still covered in blood. Making my way to my room I noticed the skull sitting on my bed I shrieked and fell on my butt looking u at it hearing the clatter of feet someone opened the door large hand picked me up. My wide silver eyes as I stared into Stripes blue ones.

"I-you- skull- scream-bed." the whole time pointing at the polished skull that sat on my bed.

"that would be your trophy from your first kill." blinking I nodded and picked it up as poked my finger into it's eye socked it turned into a complete laugh as I pet it o my head.

"I'm a bone head." laughing manically I placed with its mandibles until Stripes ripped it from my hands

"that is enough the elder might have been your first kill but you will not disrespect it!" I sniffled and nodded looking down at my hands. Ignoring both of them I picked up my back and walked out of the room. "where are you going?" Stripes asked walking behind me I ignored them again and walked faster I opened the bathing room door and walked in leaving the two standing out side. Throwing my night clothes on the ground I slipped into the steaming water and relaxed the door opened again with my back turned to it I opened the first compartment I pulled out the soap and washed my hair.

"bhu'ja-thei-de?" I heard Frog whisper I turned my head and looked at him and he sat on the edge of the other side. Turning back around I listened. "Setg'in-R'ka didn't mean to upset you." still listening I plunged my head below the water and washed out my hair. "he wants you to forgive him." I turned around crossing my arms over my breasts I nodded. He smiled and walked to the door before walking out he turned slightly "don't forget about training." nodding I continued washing.

Stripes

I stood outside the door as kwei-thwei walked in I knew I had upset the small female and for some strange reason I didn't want her upset at me. I don't know why but I couldn't help it but my stomach felt weird when I was around her and said the most stupid things but overall I felt almost crushed when she didn't answer me what I asked her a question. Feeling stupid that I stood there waiting for the honored hunters reply to what she had said I sighed and walked down the hall practicing with my chakt-ra trying well enough to forget that I had upset her but she still stayed in my thoughts until I heard the door open as bhu'ja-thei-de walked in her weapons called katanas strapped tightly to each hip she had chosen to wear a shirt that showed her faint stomach muscles. She looked at me and smiled I felt my heart speed up for a second and I fidgeted holding the weapons on my hand. She walked over to me all the grace of a huntress I tried not to stair at her smiling face she looked up at me as she drew closer and whispered "I forgive you." my throat grew dry as I looked at the small girl. Nodding I returned to my target throwing the small weapon it sped threw the air slammed into its target. Turning I noticed she was gone. Silently hoping she would come back after catching the thought I forced myself to forget the petty thing I thought and continue perfecting my skill. Though when I least expected it she would pop back into my mind once again. My eyes widened as realization it me in the face. I wanted to slap my self I could want to mate with this small girl she wouldn't be able to bare pups. Would she? Catching myself on the what ifs I decided it was time to rest. I hadn't gotten any I a while. Sighing I stood and yawned a picked up my weapons and left the room hoping to get these strange thoughts out of my mind. Turning once again I found myself looking strait at the doors to the training room she was in pushing the door open I could help but smile she was a true huntress.

well enoy this chapter cuz i worked my ass off for it :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again well here's another chapter

Disclaimer

You know what I own so I don't need to explain

Stormy

I growled and twisted. Leaning just out of the range on the staff that almost made contact with my all ready bruised ribs. I heard the echoing whack as It hit the mat I growled round house kicked Frog in the back of the knee dropping him to the ground. Twisting gracefully I pulled the knife from the holster on my hip and placed on his unprotected neck. Frog chucked and called a break. Placing the blade back in its sheath I dropped to the ground and groaned. My stomach also seemed to be animalistic as it also growled. I heard foot steps behind me. Stripes took a seat beside my stretched out form. He poked my back causing me to hiss as he poked a large bruise. Causing me to be smart enough that with the amount of bruises I received to lay on my less bruised stomach. He poked me again I hissed and forced my body in a sitting position. His hand set a fruit in my lap I looked at him and picked it up and bit into its sweet flesh. "thanks." I muttered and ate it though my jaw hurt from the swift punch that was bound to bruise later. He nodded and sat silent. "are you ok?" I asked concerned normal he at least says something. He looked at me and stood by I turned o Frog who had watched the whole encounter. "is he ok." Frog seemed lost in his thoughts slowly nodded and picked up his staff and waited fro me to finish so we could train again. Hearing a loud buzzing noise as I stood up. Suddenly gravity seemed to push me back down I squealed and feel back on my ass Frog laughed. I growled and stood back up running at him hoping to get a good hit in while he was laughing.

Stripes

I walked back out and grabbed some food for the girl remembering that she hadn't eaten. Walking in I watched as she managed to get Kwei-thwei on the ground and placed one of her small bladed on his neck. My chest swelled with pride. I watched as he signaled a brake she didn't even waste her energy as she dropped herself to the ground and laid on her stomach resting. I couldn't help but smile. Carefully walking over I sat myself beside her and poked her hoping it was enough to get he to sit up she groaned and ignored me. I frowned and poked her again she hisses and sat up. Quickly I placed the fruit in her lap hoping she wouldn't ask questions she accepted it and began eating absorbed in my own thought I barely heard her ask me her questions I simply nodded. After a while she asked if I was ok I looked at her concerned face and abruptly stood up. I could be here with her. I found it slightly embarrassing so just walked out. Sighing I decided it was time to leave this backwater planet and head back to the clan ship. Checking the fuel I started the ship and lifted it half hazardly into the sky before setting it on autopilot and just looking out the window and we were soon out of the atmosphere and zooming back to the clan ship it would take up approximately a week in human bays to reach the ship. I quickly opened a transition to the clan ship. Elder yeyin yin'tekai was on the other end to show respect I thumped my hand on my chest as he did the same.

"Elder yeyin yin'tekai it is nice to see you again."

"same to you my young son" I nodded.

"we were able to find elder yeyin-guan. However there were some….complications."

"oh?" he clicked obviously questioning what had happened.

"we stumbled upon a small ooman female after hearing her story we had decided to bring her back with us."

"should you not decide this with the council first young arbitrator?" His voice rising as his mandibles clicked in slight rage.

"I plan of making her a warrior you will understand once you see." at that moment I hear the distinctive soft footfalls of a particular female. She stopped at the door I turned the chair and waved her to come in. "come little Bhu'ja-thei-de I would like you to meet Elder yeyin yin'tekai she turned to the screen and thumped a scarred arm across her chest in honor like I had taught her. He nodded and assed the small girl his face stuck on the mask.

"little one remove your mask she nodded and quickly unbuckled the mask showing her scarred face and weary silver eyes. He looked upon her scars fro a moment before returning to our original language "would like to meet the female when you get to the clan ship." then he quickly stopped the transition. She turned to me and smiled.

"come on Stripes I'm hungry and Frogs mad at me."

"and why is that little one?" she chuckled.

"you will see when he finally decides to come out from his room." I nodded and walked being her to the mess hall hoping it was nothing all that bad. As she ate I could help but find myself staring at her smirking face the devilish look in her eye defiantly wasn't the best thing. I watched closely as Kwei-thwei walked in limping. Her smiled contorted into a teeth showing smile and he glared at her. Suddenly he walked over to the table and stood beside me. I looked at him strangely and asked.

"why don't you take a seat." she choked on the food in her mouth as she laughed and slammed her head on the table. He growled.

"I cant."

"and why is that?"

"she stabbed me." her laughter grew hysterical as she stat back up tears streaming down her face.

"where'd did she stab you?" I questioned suddenly very curious.

"on my ass." my eyes widened as I soon joined in on the laughter finding it quite funny.

Well enjoy and review if you would like it would certainly be nice. so again tomarrow


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so I was hoping that I could get some reviews so if you want I would like to know what I could do to improve and ect.

Disclaimer

Please check the previous chapters.

Stormy

My eyes widened as Frog and Stripes ran around the ship making preparations. I had been told to wear my mask though they would not explain why. Frog turned to me holding my cloak "put this on with the hood up." I nodded and threw the silky fabric over my shoulders clasping it quickly together. I pulled the hood over my eyes obscuring my mask. I tightened my katanas to my hips and secured all of my weapons pulling the cloak tighter I obscured most of my scars except for the one on my stomach because of the half shirt I war to help from keeping me from dying of heat. The ship atmosphere seemed as tense as the three of us and we waited for orders to dock with the clan ship. Frogs hand gripped my shoulder trying to comfort me. After getting orders to dock the ship we connected with the extremely large ship I watched as the two straitened their posture I stood next in between the two feeling rather short. I waited with a sense of impending doom as Stripes opened the door. Taking another big breath we exited the doors. I heard as the large crowd of yautjas grew quiet many of their eyes looked at me most growled while others glared. Soon their trills and clicks me my ears. Soon a path cleared at a group of yautjas made their way to the platform some held menacing glared while others seem indifferent I like all the other yautja pounded my hand against my chest showing respect to the elders of this ship. The group walked up to use the tallest of the males walked in front of the others his eyes looking at me. Leaning down at me he smiled.

"hello there little one what is your name?"

"sir I mean on disrespect but which name?" his laugh filled the air as he patted my cloaked head.

"either one but I would prefer the name you would like to be called for now." I nodded

"then I would like you to address me by Bhu'ja-thei-de."

"ah the name given by my son." he patted my head again and looked at the two

"come we have much to talk about." the other elders looked at me though the one dressed in red armor seem to look disgusted by my presence. Walking one again in between the two I quickly learned that the elder that had patted my head was extremely friendly and sociable and laughed often. The large group seemed to continue to glare at me. A large female walked up to Frog and grasped him in a hug she trilled and turned to me her eyes very friendly and mother like the group stopped and watched as Frog introduced me to his mate.

" Bhu'ja-thei-de this is my mate Dahdtoudi." I smiled at her even though she couldn't see it.

"it is very nice to meet you Dahdtoudi." she smiled at me and knelt to my hight.

"hello little Bhu'ja-thei-de it is nice to meet you too." she replied stumbling on some of the words. Nodding again we all began walking down one of the large corridors. The large door in front of us told me that this was an important room. The guard posted outside looked at me curiously as we walked by. As expected like the rest of this ship the room was huge. The elders took seats in the chairs while the rest of us stood inform of them the bubbly elder sat now looking serious.

"tell me honorable warrior Kwei-thwei and young arbitrator Setg'in-R'ka why did you choose to bring this ooman female with you instead of leaving her behind?"

"we chose to bring here hear after I was attacked by yeyin-guan attacked and nearly killed me though before he had forced Bhu'ja-thei-de into mating with him." the elder looked at me as I winced as he talked about it.

"young one why did you choose so save Kwei-thwei from being killed?"

"sir to tell you I would have to explain my past life and what had happened before I met him." my voice strong even though I was scared shitless.

"well we have time young one we will listen to your story." taking a deep breath I told them everything that had happened up to the point where I was taken and then kind of saved by the two predators. The elders looked intrigued by my story. "your mother didn't care for you?"

"no elder I was raised by my father." he nodded and then turned back to Kwei-thwei.

"honorable warrior and arbitrator where will she reside during her time of training?"

"she will stay with me and my mate. Kwei-thwei will train her is you are will to let her take the chiva." the elder nodded until the one in red spoke up trilling angrily at the other elder.

"you want proof elder." Setg'in-R'ka spoke up for the first time his voice sounding angry. He quickly turned to me. "Bhu'ja-thei-de take of your mask and cloak show them that what you speak is the truth." pulling down my hood I listed and they all trilled at my eyes pulling my arms out from under the cloak for the first time I unbuckled my mask looking up at them they all seemed shocked. Dahdtoudi growled angrily at my scars. Unclasping my cloak I let it drop to the floor showing the many scars. Lots of commotion came from he elders as they looked at my arms in disbelief.

"little one you bear the scars of a great warrior at such a you age, do that not trouble you?"

Looking his strait in the eyes I stated "no elder, they alone reminder my of not the horrors that I lived in. But that I got threw every one of them and still lived."

"those are true words young one, wear your scars with pride as you take the chiva." nodding I looked at Kwei-thwei a look of pride on his and his mates face.

"come little one let me and my mate show you your new home."

Well I liked this chapter so I hope you did too. I might now write tomorrow. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. night


	14. Chapter 14

Hi thanks to my reviewers Kalthar and fix the guest

Disclaimer

Yada yada yada

My eyes looked at the large main room as Frogs sons trilled and looked at me his mate smiled down at me as she continued the tour of her small house unit. I now knew what she was saying thanks to the translator that had been injected into the base of my skull. The sight of the needle had made me tense until I had been explained what it was for. "little one this is your room." Frogs mate pointed out I nodded and kept quite letting her finish the tour. Her pups followed as they looked curiously at me and what I would do. After the tour was over I decided to call it a day and returned to my room looking at the bed that was covered in fur I laid down and drifted into a deep sleep.

Frog

Turning to my mate who sat in the small living area I couldn't help but ask "what do you think of Bhu'ja-thei-de my mate?' she frowned and turned to me.

"she seems troubled and don't speak much I am worried about her." she turned back to the sleeping twins as the cuddled together on the couch. "though I shouldn't ask I believe Setg'in-R'ka has taken a liking to our ooman."

"I believe this as he was acting strange toward her on the ship and defended her with great rage while talking to the elders." She nodded and walked into the kitchen. Following close behind I helped her as she prepared the evening meal.

"he needs a mate he hasn't bonded with a female yet though his spawn have shown great progress in their training."

Striped

I walked into my living unit of the ship and took of my armor . The small females story wouldn't get out of my head as I thought about if for the millionth time today. Her life had been nothing but an up hill climb. Slowly I looked back at the door deciding that it was a great time to visit my friend. Knowing I would be off on my own ship soon and hunting until mating season began. Growling I tried to stop thinking of the girl. Though the task now seemed impossible. Quickly I opened the door and made my way to my friends house unit. Opening the door I was bombarded by his twin pups. They quickly trilled a greeting before running of to play. I smiled realizing that they would soon be starting their warrior training soon. Spotting frog he gave me a smile as he greeted my with a swift shake of the shoulder.

"tomorrow we start Bhu'ja-thei-de training. The elders want to see her fight." he said. He still looked worried for the small female knowing That she would be tested on what she would be able to do that would determine when her chiva was hopefully we were able to give her enough time. I unknowingly smiled as Bhu'ja-thei-de made her appearance in in the living area. She gave me a sleepy smile and the twins trilled and sat on each side of her on the couch. "tomorrow then friend?"

"tomorrow"

I know this is really short im jusnt not up to wrighting right now so soory but I hope you enjoyed goodnight


	15. Chapter 15

hello again! I'm happy to be back and In a writing mood after Khalthar's great review

Khalthar- thanks for reviewing and understanding it really helped with my motivation and really its nice that you were able to understand who I was feeling at the time and it is true what you said though with the whole thing about authors checking this sight kind of made me nervous though it really doesn't matter because unless I loose internet I will continue to write. I totally agree with what you said sometimes writing isn't simple it truly has to come to you and you have to be able to express that on paper. I have a friend who was the best imagination she is able to make up a great idea for a story though she has trouble writing it. personally I believe you have to feel the flow of your own writing to truly know what it is that you want to write. so thank you so much for your works of inspiration this chapter is dedicated to you my friend and thanks for the good night. J

Disclaimer

I don't own AVP of the comics books or movies including all predator movie or alien movies so shall we begin the next chapter.

adrenaline coursed threw my veins as I looked at the crowds of yautja watching intently as I stood my mask pulled tightly against my face my hands limp by the hilts of my kananas and I stood waiting for the fight to be called. Frog was tense and he stood in front of me a staff held tight in his grip. I heard the loud roar signaling that the match could begin. I crouched waiting for him to make the first move the yautja roaring in delight at the thought of watching the ooman get beat down by an elder of the clan. (now's a good time to listen to wasteland by ten years on of my favorite songs of all time it sounds like a good song to play during this scene) Frog ran at me jumping back I listened as it smack against the ground. the crowd became silent as they watched with interest. slowly I pulled the katanas out of their sheaths as I lunged forward and blocked his next attack grunting at the impact as my feet slid across the ground as he continued to push me back. quickly I gasped as a sharp pain erupted in my arm knowing I had ripped muscle I jumped back. taking a deep breath my silver orbs never leaving his yellow ones. suddenly I jumped towards him the quickly to his side as he tried to his me with that damn fuck ogre club they somehow managed called a staff. I gracefully sliced the blade at him. he swung the staff at me again expecting to hit me until I ducked under it ramming the hilt of one of my katanas into his ribs. he roared in pain as I nearly fell on my ass as the staff once again made contact with my with my blade twisting slightly as I held the staff of I rammed my knee into h the back of his knee he fell towards the ground and slammed the long pole into my hip. I yelped and growled at him as he rolled away from me. we looked at each other determined not to loose to each other he quickly set the staff on the ground. I smiled and placed my blades into their sheaths before unstraping then and also placing them on the ground wary of his presence the whole time. slowly we circled each other neither willing to make the move for that brought chances of the other being ten steps ahead of you. finally after the crowd realized that neither was willing to make the first move one of the elders shout something at us though I was lost in battle suddenly Frog lunged at me grabbing his wrist I used his momentum to throw him over my shoulder. my arm throbbed as I pushed pressure on it from the back flip I executed. barely missing a kick to the head. this seemed to go on forever both up us tiring rapidly as we attacked and blocked each others moves. the crowd excitably waiting for one of us to win. Frog and Strips had told me that hand to hand combat was a very honorable fight to be in. it showed great strength and stamina in a fight very desirable qualities when looking for a mate. snapping back to reality I barely missed a punch to the face as I ducked sweeping one foot out I managed to knock him to the ground where the grappling mach began. soon sweat rolled down my face like a river as I panted and managed to get frog on his stomach and hold him there. I heard someone call the match. I quickly pulled myself off his back and sat on the ground. listening to the roaring cheers of the yautja I looked to see both Stripes and Cherry (this is frogs mate) her twins ran to us. I smiled at the boys and they excitably talked to their father. a firm hand was placed on my shoulder tuning I came face to face with the elder now know to me as elder yeyin yin'tekai. he smiled at me. "hello elder how are you?" he chuckled and patted my head.

"that is what I should be asking you I'm surprised you don't have a broken him from that damn staff he his you with I laughed.

"ill let you know if he did but I still can't feel anything." he laughed and helped me to my feet. this caused Stripes to tense at the action. I limped over to him and smiled. "what out stripes your next." we all laughed at my joke as we found our way to the medical unit on the ship. I groaned my slight limp turned into a slow clumsy stumble. the elder looked at me with concern as I continued on not asking for help. I abruptly stopped and placed my hand on the wall. Frog and Cherry looked at me worriedly as I took a deep breath and continued walking. Out of nowhere I felt something pick me up I yelped and looked at Stripes who refused to meet my gaze. "I can walk if you don't want to carry me." he ignored me and continued walking. the rest of the group smiled, smirked of chucked at the sudden display of affection. Show by the near emotionless yautja.

well hope you enjoyed reading this chapter I was happy that It was based mainly off a good fighting scene. but I hoped it was descriptive enough for you people and once again thanks to Khalthar for your awesome and inspiring review so goodnight everyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again people! Before we start I have some important things to discuss with you so I hope you are reading this and if your not I will put in in parentheses at the beginning so if you read this please skip them. Now yesterday I received a review telling me I should make the chapters longer and to tell you the truth I'm not sure I can do that because of the school woke I have to endure but I will try to make them slightly longer so please don't fret over it because you see as much as I would like to type more when I get home I'm already exhausted for they day and besides that and home work my day is pretty much spen that's why there is some many words that are like out of place. But believe me I will try and what do you guys think of he idea of smutt in the story. Anyway I will hopefully fix the chapters I messed up on but I still have to go bye stuff for Christmas and for my niece and aunts birthday so please forgive me if this isn't the answer you want but you don't always get what you want in life. So hopefully the speed of my typing will increase but until then I will be trying to type more.

Disclaimer

Ok I don't own predator their language the books comics. Or Alien or the movies ect. However I do own a Predator shirt. Its awesome.

(please read above the disclaimer its important) "is this really necessary?" I asked looking at Cherry as she helped measure my length width and height for the clothes she was having a tailor make for me. I growled an straitened my arms out at she measured my waist. She nodded and turned to the many fabrics.

"pick one." I frowned and looked at all of the colors. Finally walking down the line my hand feeling every fabric I came to one that made me stop in my tracks. Turning I looked at the icy blue color. The hue reminded me of a frozen lake. Slowly I petted the Fabric again and Cherry smiled. "do you like that one?" I nodded slightly as I brushed my hand along it again admiring the feeling as it passed threw my fingers. Cherry gave me a mandibled smile and picked up the fabric handing it along with the measurements to yautja who waited near by for the right things. I watched as she also picked up a black fabric they discussed about their trade. My eyes wandered around the stone walls their language sprawled across the stone in elegant hand writing. Though I know a little bit of their words and number I was no where near fluent. Though I'd have to say my favorite part about learning was their myths and gods and even listening to their stories. It was more intriguing than my peoples history where all you learned about was war death and things that were completely irrelevant to anything. I hummed a song in my head waiting for Cherry to finish her bargain I sighed and looked down at my weapons their hilts looked very use compared to how they used to be. The warn leather was soft to the touch after working with it so many times. However the blades shine stayed bright as ever for I cleaned them every night along with my step father alien named Frog who also cleaned his armor and weapons each night I had learned quick that there was many ways how to clean a blade or armor. I huffed and remembered u would be getting my own armor as well for I only have a couple more weeks until my trial. I had been explained things in a very blunt manner go in get gun thing that hooked into my armor. Its name escaped my thoughts. Kill some hard meats get marked and got home no big deal right? My eyes flicked back to Cherry remembering the first time I had called her by the nickname. She had stared an me curiously and finally accepted that I called her by the name. I had explained to her what a cherry was and answered all the questions that came with it. Finally her and the other yautja made a deal. She smiled at me again as we made our way to the armory to get me my much needed armor. After many more measurements had been made we walked down the streets. Many of the predators stared at my face and uncovered arms. Frog and Stripes explained that scars were a sigh on honor though it still bothered me that the stared. I sighed and turned my eyes back to halls ahead of us on the ship. Soon my thought tuned to Stripes. He had shown up a lot in the past week checking in on how my training was going. Sometime we fought when Frog was busy with his job as a elder which he had been assigned. I also learned about statuses and how high of a status Frog had. Though Stripes beet him Status he could never beet him in an argument. Those two seemed to argue a lot lately. Making me slightly suspicious because as soon as I entered the room their voices would immediately turn into whispers. My thoughts turned to the time when I had walked in on Stripes when he was bathing. I blushed thinking about it. I remember looking at his sculpted chest his pale skin contrasted against the blue stripes that rand down his sides. My blush darkened as I pushed the thoughts away trying not to act like a little school girl. I looked at Cherry who kept her eyes focused ahead of her. "what are you thinking about little one?" I blushed again and looked at the ground suddenly she stopped walking and turned to me waiting for an answer.

"well a lot of thing right now."

"are you thinking about Stripes." my blush turned me a scarlet red as I kicked a pebble.

"maybe."

"what do you think of him?"

"well hes a good friend and has helped me through a lot of challenges I've face."

"ok." she continued walking not waiting for me. Jogging I caught up with her the air falling into an awkward silence.

Ok well I hope to get some answers to my question and thanks to all of those who read my top note. alright im tired so goodnight


	17. Chapter 17

Hello again people I'm back after debating weather or not to publish a chapter to day or not but I got stir crazy so lets begin this thing boo yah

Kathlar- thanks soooo much and yes you are right but I do feel how ever like these are kinda short but hey what can I do I type at a turtles pace. So by they way I feel very honored that you would wait for me to finish if it took that long. Personally I kind of felt bad because of some of they stories I've read mind feels weaker but you know what I'm going to finish this if it kills me. But most of all thanks cuz I don't know it there will be smut because I'm just going to write this the way it is so if it has it or not depends on how I feel and want the story to go. Thank you very much

Disclaimer

I own things and I don't own things it up to you to decide if you know what I own or not with that said I believe it is time to get to the chapter and there will probably be many grammar errors so with that said I will now write the next chapter.

Looking ahead at Cherry I couldn't help but wonder what had gotten to her. Frowning I stared at the ground my hand playing with the mask attached tightly to my side. Walking without paying any attention I slammed into the Cherry's back. I grunted and fell on my butt. She turned around a fake smile plastered on her face. I noted the glint in her eyes and I know something was going to go wrong very wrong. "Little one I need to leave you with Setg'in-R'ka for a while so I can take care of business that needs to be tended to." looking at her I swore under my breath how could I have not seen it before she was trying to hook me up with Stripes. Inwardly I groaned though my face showed not emotion. Ever so slowly I smiled a plan in my head.

"Sure no problem take all the time you need. I think it would be fun to hang out with Stripes." I tried hard not to laugh manically as we walked down the halls. Stopping at his room Cherry knocked on the door. My face tuned beat read as I seen the almost naked yautja standing at the entrance. My face darkened as I looked at his sculpted chest. Damn him and his god like body I'll prank him next time around. I quickly looked at the ground as they talked trying in vain to focus my mind else where. Jumping when I felt a large hand grip my shoulder I came face to face with Stripes. I couldn't help myself as my blush darkened under his blue eyes gaze.

" Come Bhu'ja-thei-de you look hungry." I turned my eyes to the wall behind his desperately avoiding his gaze.

"uh yeah sure super hungry…." I mumbled almost incoherently as we walked into the small housing unit. His house seemed very unlike mine. For the rooms were smaller and this place seemed practically unused. We both noticed the awkward silence that crept into the room. Setting a plate in front of me we both avoided each others gaze.

" Bhu'ja-thei-de why are you avoiding me." I blushed silently wishing that he would let the matter slip if I ignored it. " are you listening to me?" I ignored him again despite the anger in his question. Turning to look back at my food I bit into another piece of meat. suddenly his hands slammed onto the table in front on me. I flinched and swallowed the food I had been chewing. Grabbing for a fruit sitting in front of me I yelped as his hand tightened around my wrist. "look at me ooman.:" flinching I slowly glanced up his face not far from mine. His stern look seemed to see to my very soul as I looked behind him not meeting his gaze again. "Bhu'ja-thei-de why do you look away from be?" his hand lightly grasped my face turning my eyes to him again I mumbled some words under my breath. "what was that little one?" his voice changes into a softer tone.

"you broke the friend code."

"huh?"

"YOU. BROKE. THE. FRIEND. CODE!" I yelled pulling from his grasp. His eyes wide from shock.

"How did I do that little one?"

"shut up you dirty pervert you seen me naked!" his eyes widened.

"if it was about the bathing situation where I walked in on you that you time I am truly sorry I did not know you were in there."

"quiet ya perv. Oh my gods why?" I bellowed to the ceiling.

"your talking about the medic incident aren't you?"

"stop undressing me with your eyes. I'm still pure." my eyes snapped open a dark bush spread across my face. Stripes looked at me in a confused fashion.

"what do you mean still pure?"

"n-nothing!"

"what are you not telling me?"

"what I said it truly none of your concern."

"then why did you mention it?"

"I was freaking out."

"you embarrassed to tell me."

"yeah so what?"

"because you scared."

"am not."

"are to."

"not!"

"are to"

"your not"

"I am"

"I win." my eye twitched as I sat back in my chair and ate.

"your going to tell me right?"

"no"

"why not?"

"I don't want to?" he sighed and continued eating

"I seen you naked and you freak out about it."

"yeah because I don't like being naked in front of people it bothers me."

"you know it is a natural th-"

"I know." I frowned and looked at him "why did you have to watch the medic work on me when I was naked?" now it was his turn to sigh.

"I didn't trust him."

"excuses are like assholes everyone has one." I murmured under my breath. He looked at me finishing our food we put the plates in the sink.

"will you forgive me?"

"I could but on the other had I can hold a grudge against you for the rest of my life. But because you're a friend I for give you beside this conversation will be forgotten right?"

"only if you tell me what you mean by being pure."

"you really want to know. I consider my self still a virgin because the first time really shouldn't count because in a way it was my choice so there you go."

"that's it?"

"yup."

"come lets spar for a bit."

"I'm ok with that."

"good because who said it was you choice?"

"you're a horrible person sometimes you know that?"

"yup."

Ok I decided that this was just an unimportant part that would be fun to write about so here It is just an amusing chapter to add light mood before we get into her training with the yautja. Enjoy and good night


	18. Chapter 18

Ok im back again I'm going to start working on one chapter over the period of like three days so I hope it is a little less sloppy and ect.

Disclaimer

Check earlier chapters

Upon returning home I found myself one again being tackled by the twins who I now called thing one and thing two. Thing one being an inch taller. Both seemed delighted by my return. I smiled to Cherry and walked to my room. My mind caught in thoughts about my trial that would be coming up very shortly. However originally it had felt like forever when I learned how much time I had. Until the reality check came that these young bloods I would be going with have trained for this their whole live and still perish. While I on the other hand have had so far a month of two. Though I'm not completely sure the days seem to fly by as I trained. My silver gaze rested upon the door to my room. The thoughts seemed to disappear when I caught voices in the living area. My keen sense of hearing could make out the slight bits of the conversation that was spoken in rushed soft tone. My curiosity had peaked when I heard my name. turning I stepped quietly back down the hall. Though what I heard I wished I hadn't. "have you managed to get her to want him as a mate?" Frog whispered to Cherry leaning forward.

"not yet truth be told it is a very tedious process though I believe they are both starting to catch onto are plan."

"that's quite alright my mate we will find a way."

"I still believe that they could be soul mates. Though they might not realize it they are more alike then I had originally thought."

"yes they both suffer from horrible events that cloud their past." my eyes widened. Backing away from the door I spun on my heel and softly ran to my room. I've never heard Stripes past before. It cann't be that bad can it? My thoughts were interrupted as footsteps echoed down the otherwise silent hall. My heart raced as the door opened and I pretended to walk out. I smiled to Cherry as she walked by telling here that I was going to take a walk. Nodding she continued down the hall possible to check on the twins who both enjoyed their own kind of 'adventuring'. relief show on my face as she accepted the lie. Rushing back into my room I pulled on my mask and cloak. My weapons all ready attached to my hips so I hadn't worry about forgetting about them. Adjusting my mask I tightened the strap and made sure it was in the right place before pulling my hood up. Though in a sense I hadn't lied to her I actually had I wasn't taking a walk I was going to get answers and I knew the first person to start with. That person was a albino yautja named Stripes. The walk was short though I dreaded every step I took to the housing unit he lived in. the small trip seemed to drag on for an eternity as my feet padded noiselessly across the steel and fog covered ground. My hands trembled as I swiftly knocked on the door. A tall red colored female opened the door and looked down at me. Though I didn't know who she was she had certainly heard of me.

"hello little ooman." she spat venom in her voice.

"hello."

"what do you want." before I could reply I watched as Stripes arms wrapped around this large female. His purr echoing the threw halls. Something inside of me hurt upon seeing this scene. Biting my lip I blinked away the blurriness in my vision. Looking up I seen the females triumphant look.

"umm never mind it wasn't that important anyway." swiftly turning from the door. Stripes voice called as I rushed back to my own housing unit shared by my new family. Rushing into the door I hurried past Cherry who seemed to notice my agony and grab me pulling from her grasp Frog had hesitated but eventually called after me as I sprinted into my room knowing no one would enter without permission. Sitting on the farthest corner from the door I softly cried my head resting against my quivering knees. The knocking on the door alerted me of another presence I sniffled and ignored it as it grew louder. Frogs voice calling out to me. Standing I wiped most of the tears away before telling him he could come in. I glared at the three other presences that walked in behind him. Looking at the three who consisted of Stripes the red yautja and Cherry I let my lips pull back in a loud animalistic snarl. Cherry being the first to back out of the room. Slowly the other two followed suit. Frog stood at a distance knowing that he himself could get injured if he entered my personal space at the second. Looking at him I sniffled and hugged him as the tears once more ran like a river. My soft sobs covered by my sleeve as I used it cover my face. Frogs had patted my back through out my time in tears. Quietly he shushed me until the sobs turned into soft whimpers. Carefully he set me on the bed as if I was more fragile than glass. His eyes held understanding as my horse voice whispered my feelings. Eventually felling worn out I curled myself into a ball and listed as the door opened and shut leaving this room feeling more depressing than a jail cell. Though I was weary from crying I fought to keep my eyes open. Feeling as if I had to though it didn't last long in my tired state.

Upon awaking again I found myself covered in a fur a plate of food resting on the small stand that was used for basically nothing because I simply had nothing to put on it. Lifting the plate I realized it still had a bit of warmth meaning that it hadn't been here for a long amount of time. Taking a couple bites I learned that eating was defiantly not something I wanted to do setting the plate down I slipped on a shirt and skirt that had been made custom for me by the great yautja tailor. The light blue silky fabric felt nice on my skin as I walked out of the door. The house its self seemed deadly quiet. Making my way to the kitchen I found Frog sitting at the table eerily quite he looked at me as sat down my head dropping onto the surface.

"how do you feel?" his question a whisper I twisted my head looking at him I shrugged feeling slightly embarrassed about the last encounter. "Stripes has gone to hunt to a bad blood." I nodded not feeling like answering with vocally. He seemed to understand and didn't pressure me to talk. I heard soft foot steps walking into the room from the hall turning my eyes met Cherry's she gave me a look of sadness as she sat in a chair beside Frog her normally bubbly personality seemed grim as she looked at me.

"lets go train I feel like I could use it." Frog nodded as we both left to retrieve our weapons before making our way to the training room on the large ship. Silently I hoped that this would help the feeling that I didn't quite understand.

Personally I enjoyed making this chapter it was quite fun though depressing I hope you enjoy until anoth time my friends goodnight. enjoy your weekend


	19. Chapter 19

Hello again ok I'm really nervous right now because me teacher is entering me into a scholastic writing contest and she is checking it over today and she's got my flash drive and I think in going to die cause I don't thinks its good enough by she believes it will be so I'm very jittery but I really hope its good enough. Soooooo I'm doing this really fast hope you enjoy. Plus I'm actually listening to county though I have nothing against it so don't get mad its not really my how you say cup of tea. Well here we go and thanks to the people who reviewed. Cant wait to get to the trial yay whoop that will becoming up here very shortly.

Leafpool- thanks for the reviews and your understanding though yes I'm making Stripes out to be a dick right now cause I don't think it would be any fun if something didn't happen you know? By the way you are very welcome. Personally I wish I had time to write more and eventually I will though I'm not going to be writing for the first part of my winter break I'm going to visit my sister by the way merry Christmas! Uhh if you don't celebrate I don't mean to offend.

Guest- thanks for reviewing and I am going to take Kahlthars suggestion because I to believe that she or he is a great writer. Merry Christmas! If you celebrate.

To all- merry Christmas if you celebrate because personally I don't want to offend someone if they don't. so happy holidays. On another note I will not be writing for the first part of my Christmas break.

Disclaimer

You know if I owned AVP I would be rich and writing a fan fiction wouldn't really be my top priority. So I don't own any thing accept my character and plot. Though if you thought I owned more I'm flattered but I don't sadly. Now on to the best part the story.

I wiped the thick layer of sweat off my head and looked back down at the gauntlets that covered my wrists silently cursing them. My whole body ached as I fought the urge just to ignore Frog and walk out. Today had been the longest we had spent training. Though that was partly my fault. Now I was pushing myself to my breaking point. This wasn't just because I now had a reason to live and some ugly banana headed alien wasn't taking that away from me. My thoughts often strayed to the last time I had seen Stripes. He haunted my thoughts and even feelings this was my way of keeping those things at bay. He even haunted my dreams causing me to dread the night. The lack of sleep was slowly weakening me causing my senses to dull to those of a normal human. Sleeping felt foreign to me now. After figuring this out Frog and Cherry often fed me food that were laced with sleeping serum. My trust was still with the two because I know they are just trying to help. I let it slip every one in a while. My thoughts interrupted as I barely missed a fist connecting with my face. My growl was hoarse my eyes glared threw the mask that I had set of the human vision. My eyes had trouble getting used to using the other settings, my back connected with the floor as I was kicked in the ribs. Hissing in pain I got up again and grabbed my blades deciding that I'd had enough getting thrown, pushed, kicked, or slammed into the ground. Letting myself run on instincts I lower my body into a crouched stance. My eyes flicked over to the group of yautja that watched from the stands most of them knew about the abuse I was putting myself threw. Frogs father often came to check up on me as well as a healer who often made sure in my weakened state that there was no internal bleeding. More than once I had broken ribs in this familiar setting. Evading another hit from the staff I swiped one of my swords at Frog he skillfully jumped back and lunged again. This seemed to go on forever hit, block, hit then block. This routine seemed oddly relaxing to me adrenaline no longer pumped threw my veins as I fought. My eyes dipped heavily and my moves faltered. Earning a staff to my thigh my eyes widened again as I tried desperately to keep myself awake. Feeling my legs falter I dropped my blades as my knees buckled sending me crashing to the floor. Within a hairs width of getting hit with the staff as it zoomed over my head. I could hear the wind whistling behind it I listened as the sound of feet ran across the flood coming closer. Taking the mask of my face I sat with my head in my hands. "Little one why must you taunt Cetanu with your foolishness?" The elder asked as he petted my hair which seemed to amuse so many yautja. I slowly shrugged and looked at their worried looks. Even Frog who had removed his mask looked at me eyes filled with sadness. Closing my eyes I awaited the sleep that I could feel rushing upon my now almost limp form. Slowly I mumbled something about sleep before the darkness carried me away in it unwanted grasp.

My head pounded as I looked at the ceiling above me. I felt for once in a long time well rested as I yawned and stretched jumping off the bed I hissed in sudden pain from the bruises. A great idea popped into my mind as I stared longingly at the huge bath tub. Deciding that today was a good idea to relax knowing that I wasn't going to be training with Frog today of Cherry would have his hide. A loud content groan escaped my lips as I lowered myself ever so slowly into the water. Feeling the tension melt away with each passing moment. Hearing a knock I call who ever it was in. Cherry smiled at me as I looked at her. She set the food down on my nightstand and walked into the bathroom.

"how do you feel?" she asked looking curiously at my back as I relaxed over the side of the big tub.

"great. Well not as good as before but I'm ok right now." nodding she sat down as looked me in the eye knowing that something had happened I sat up looking at her with narrowed eyes. "what wrong and don't lie I know something is wrong." her eyes looked at me showing sympathy.

"Stripes came back." my eyes widened as I looked at her. She handed me a note her hand trembling. Opening it I read

Dear Bhu'ja-thei-de,

I do not know if you can read this r not but it is important I tell you. If you are reading this something bad has happened and I'm going to die, close to dying or already dead. Truly I am very sorry about what you seen and I hope you are able to forgive me though I know I don't deserve it. I was stupid for believing that if I was to mate with another yautja it would get you off my mind. Though now I realize that its an impossible task. Please forgive me for I know that it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Even now writing this letter my thought linger on you as my hand jots down my final good bye. Though I want you to know that I wanted you to be my mate Bhu'ja-thei-de. I had planned on asking you if you forgave me though now I know that it is impossible. The pain I cause you makes me believe that I am not worthy of you nor can I ever heal the pain I caused.

Setg'in-R'ka

My eyes watered as I read over the not again. "is he alive?" I questioned my heart hoping just to at least be there when he breathes his last breath. She nodded and stood up already know what I was going to do she quickly move out of my way as I dried and dressed myself. Ignoring my shoes I ran down the hall dripping hair billowing down my back in untamed curls. Racing down the familiar hall I stumbled in. The healer pointed me to the room knowing who I was there for. Standing in front of his bed I found tears running down my eyes. He seemed lifeless and I sat beside him holding his had I silently whispered to him. Praying to Cetanu that he wouldn't take him. God please not him. I silently sobbed as I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "please, please don't leave." I croaked looking down at him. "I love you. Please don't go." tears streaked down my face as I gripped his hand. Noticing it was colder than normal. "this cant be happening." I cried. My thoughts were cut short as his hand tightened around mine his eves half lidded. My heart filled with hope as he gave me a small smile.

Well hope you enjoy I know he hasn't been gone for a long time but I couldn't help myself I wanted to write this cause I thought It was super cute and sweet. And I'm in the mood for cute and sweet but sad at the same time. So next chapter should be up Friday or Saturday if I get the chance. well hope you enjoyed and goodnight.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again people im here writing another chapter so enjoy. Anyway this chapter might not be the best for I was having paying attention because well im still upset about yesterday because yesterday was my birthday and no one cared. Well lets continue shall we?

Khalthar- hey its ok because personally I believe age is wisdom and I rather take advice from someone older than me and has experienced more than me. Than obviously someone younger who got their advice from the back of a magazine like teen weakly because they found it while cutting out a picture of someone they thought was cute. Oh! As far as you being an old fart your not old until you believe you are. My grandfather is in his sixties and still rides his Harley Davidson Motor Cycle. So if you believe yourself to be old you are. I believe myself to be immature sometime and cant help but laugh at a good fart joke and truthfully that's awesome because nearly any girl my age with not, though im not normal. This is what makes me though so enjoy how you are and if you like to read on this site than that is what you choose to do so it doesn't at all bother me. you enjoy what you enjoy because you are your own person.

DiizGiirlJess- im glad you like my story and show so much excitement. Thanks for the review and Merry Christmas.

Disclaimer

Remember use the force…. Of going back a chapter or two to find the disclaimer because that's how I roll people. Yeah!

My lip trembled as I looked down upon Stripes weakened form my hand gently caressing the side of his face. Leaning forward I placed a kiss upon his brow and looked into his blue eyes. The world moved around us as we trapped each other in a loving gaze. "Why did you have to scare me like that I was worried?" I whispered silently sobbing my tears dripping on his arm. He gripped my hand harder as he sat up pulling me closer his arms wrapped around my shaking form. Purring he nuzzled his head on top my head. A peaceful silence filled the room as the sweet moment seemed to carry on forever. For the fist time in my life I finally found what I had been yearning for years, I found love. My head rested upon an unmarred part of his shoulder as the tears finally stopped falling. Closing my eyes I listened to his deep baritone (thank you chorus!) trill. He nudged his mandibles on my forehead giving me a strange kind of kiss. Leaning my head up I kissed him. Our foreheads met as we stared into each others eyes. His arms slid around my hips and his purr deepened. "I-I-I love you Stripes. Please don't forget that." we sat there for a couple minuets until the sound of the door opening broke us from our serenity. His arms dropped from my sides as my family walked in followed by the medic and Elder. All of their eyes held a look of happiness. The doctor ushered Striped back into laying down and gave me a knowing smile as he stated that he would survive. My heart fluttered at his statement. Standing I lean forward and kissed his forehead and walked to stand next to my father and mother. Looking back once I smiled at him and followed out the door. The elder stayed behind for unknown reasons. Frog smiled at me his eyes held a look of happiness as he patted my head. My thoughts lingered on Stripes as I laid in bed that night. My eyes finally closed hoping for the morning to come faster than ever. A small smile played upon my lips as I whispered in a soft voice as I slipped into a deep sleep. "I love you Stripes." my eyes cracked open. Smiling I quickly dressed and walked out of my room. Walking in the kitchen I came face to face with Stripes. Leaning forward he kissed my forehead. Neither of us cared about the group of yautja that seemed to take great interest in us. He purred and wrapped his arms around me. "what are you doing up? I thought you were hurt?"

"I am but the worst of it was taken care of." nodding I leaned into his hug. One of his clawed hands rubbing my shoulders. Finally Frog cleared his throat, my eyes snapped open forgetting where we were. Blushing we separated and took our seats next to each other at the table. Eating I couldn't help but notice the way Stripes kept looking over at me. Finally irritation set in as I quietly set my food down I turned to him.

"why do you keep staring at me."

"I was told all about what happened when I was gone." He growled

"let me guess im in trouble now huh?" I asked a blush appearing on my face. He nodded and I glared at my parents. Sighing I turned to look at him and smugly stated "do your best." he turned to me and smirked.

"is that a challenge?"

"yeah." Suddenly I wished I didn't say those words as I jumped up and raced out of the room and into the hall and screech as I was lifted off the ground then thrown over his shoulder. "cheater!" I screeched as he carried me back to the kitchen.

Well hope you enjoyed I don't have time to read it over at the second so sorry for the grammar errors and stuff. Night hope you liked and the computer is being a piece of crap so…. Yeah night. AND ENJOY


	21. Chapter 21

hello again people I'm writing one more chapter before I leave for my Christmas vacation. So this is going to be it for a while but this chapter should be good since now we got to the hard meat trial and such.

Kahlthar- oops! thanks I didn't notice I did that. thanks and believe me I've heard that one from my older brother when we used to break out the ps2 and play Mortal Kombat. Ah the good old days! I personally remember the first game when you only had a choice between a really small amount of characters. though I remember my first pit fall move where I uppercuted Sub-Zero into the ceiling. That was the best moment of my life.

DiizGiirlJess- hello again and thanks for reviewing. don't really have all that much to say.

Disclaimer

don't own avp predator or alien ect

my foot slipped on the green blood covered ground as the hard meat in front of me hissed as I pushed the predator away from it before the monstrosity could land its killing blow. Slashing my blades across it arm it brought its large tail down upon the ground where I had once stood. my breath came out in ragged gasps as I fought to keep the creature from spearing me like a fish. Cursing under my breath I jumped forward and managed a quick slice across he tendons in its legs. Rolling out of the way I once again managed to doge its tail. I could almost feel the rage flowing of it as I dodged its attacks. The smell of the creatures blood melting the floor was sickening. Forcing bile back down my throat I finally managed a deadly blow upon the back of the creatures exposed neck. my gaze flickered back to the predator I had just managed to save in the nick of time. looking at him as he quickly healed the wound roaring in pain. My tired body cut the creatures head of and set it beside the wounded predator who cocked his head to the side. Ignoring his I sat and waited the remaining three minuets for the walls to once again change their positions. Finally finding time to look at my surrounding I let my curious nature take over. The rooms looked ancient and covered quite well in dust and grime. I could see the Many intricate carvings that seemed to flow like water down the stone walls. The floor though covered by dust was made of flat stone that resembled large slabs of lime stone though I wasn't entirely sure. My hand wiped away the blood from the slash on my hip finding no need to care for it at the second because it was a fatal wound or really all that deep. Silence rang threw the room as I almost lost my patience on the predator who continued to stair at me. finally after what seemed like eternity the walls shifted and left an open door way in front of me. Pursing my lips I walked quietly forward my hand resting on the Modified katana on my hip leaving my other hand at my side incase I needed to use both blades. The hall was small and was far to silent for my liking. The adrenaline coursed threw my veins with each step I took into the small hall. The shuffling of feet alerted me of the other predator following farther behind. A light appeared at the end of hall alerting me of another room up ahead. My muscles coiled like tight springs. My hand clamping tighter over the hilt. Slowly stepping into the room I wasn't prepared for the sight that met my eyes. Ahead of me a large hard meat queen stood trying desperately to break from her chains. She screeched at us and thrashed around finally after minuets of her doing this she calmed down. Her head turned to me as she hissed spittle flying from her mouth. wiping it from my mask I growled and pulled both blades from my sides. Praying to god I would at least survive this encounter though at this second I was too sure. Running t her she screeched and whipped her head around at me sending her inner mouth out to insert it into my forehead. A deep frown pulled on my face as I slashed at her arm. The queen screeched again, almost breaking my eardrums. Jumping at her I lunged under her belly knowing it was a dangerous move as I sliced a gash into her. Before I had time to jump out of the way her tail met with my stomach as I was thrown into a wall grunting with effort I looked for the other yautja. He stood still in front of the door. he seemed to cower at the sight of the hard meat. Knowing then that this was going to be my kill I dusted myself off and ran for her again. Praying to god once more I grabbed one of my katana I dug it deep into her shoulder as pilled myself onto her back. Her lour screeching now echoed threw my ears. Swinging myself onto her back I unsheathed my wrist blades as I mercilessly slashed threw the back of her neck paralyzing her. moving out of the way her tail shot forwards and she impaled herself threw the neck. A weird coughing noise met my ears. Quickly jumping of her I watches and she hit the ground stirring up dust. Coughing I closed my eyes and let the sickness I felt pass before me before I hacked her head off and dragged it behind me. Soon we would be back upon the clan ship and I could feel the excitement bubble in my chest

The elder that had watched the fight regarded me with high respect as we walked onto the ship. My ears never truly heard what they said as I couldn't wait to return and explain the battles for the three trophies that were now cleaned and sitting on my stand. I absentmindedly ran my hands threw my hair as I thought about what would happen when I returned. Would the clan finally accept me as one of them? Or was I doomed to always be an outside in both worlds. Running my hands threw my hair I couldn't wait to return to Stripes welcoming arms and a bed that was just waiting for me to return. I hummed a simple tune in my head as I went they the pain filled process of cleaning and using the blue jelly upon my cuts scrapes and gashes. Smiling I placed all of my armor on the racks after thoroughly cleaning it. I placed my trophies on the wall and walked over to the small bed. Whispering good night to no one in particular I let sleep drift over me like a warm blanket.

opening my eyes I turned over and dropped myself off the bed and changed my clothes pulling on my armor. I walked to the mess hall and ate some fruit and meat and some other things. Turning my attention the elder as he walked into the room we acknowledged each other with a thump to the chest and quietly ate. The silence started to bother me as I became fidgety in my seat. HE chuckled at me and watched with amusement.

"We will be back at the clan ship with another day. Then everyone will talk about your courageous killing of the queen while your team mate watched like a coward." nodding I finished and when to find something to occupy the remainder of my time on the ship.

well this is it for a while and I hope you enjoy I will make sure to come up with a lot of great ideas for the next chapter though and MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok! I'm back and ready to write. The game I got for Christmas and my ps2 I finished in half a day but I still ove Mortal Kombat! Who else here has played? Hmmmmmm but any ways I hope you had a great Christmas like I did because I got my games and game system. Plus best of all I got a huge Ipod dock and just in time too because my charger broke so I almost freaked out… then I realized I now have an Ipod dock. I hope you all enjoy and I was going to write yesterday but I was creating my custom character for MK Armageddon by the way in case you didn't know. But just out of curiosity if you have played who's your favorite character? Mine is actually Sub-Zero and my character I made named Nirvana. But enough about me. If you want PM me about your week and we can have a conversation just because I'm in such a lovely mood. Im also brain storming a comic about the Fiscal Cliff so my brain is in hyper drive XD! So once again its good to be back and I'm also thinking about another story after I write this one and I'm not sure because this might sound bad but I'm not sure how far this story going to go or how long it going to be but I might just write another lemon eventually because I was nicely asked but I'm not very good at sexual scenes. Not to be a perv on anything but I've read a few in my time and I'm not the best at it ill tell you now but ill try my hardest. Any way sorry once again I was going to post yesterday but my mom thinks I have Pneumonia so it has taken me a while to even get up because I ve been having trouble breathing but im ok now thank the gods. So with that said I should not continue to the disclaimer so here it comes i 1.….BLASTOFF

Disclaimer

I don't own avp or anything of the sort but I own my character and the plot of this story. Cause its like chocolate you've got to enjoy it while it lasts so saver the awesomeness of my in metaphorically chocolaty story while it lasts. Hehehehe sorry I want some chocolate. So now we shall begin and here we go buckle you seat belts keep your hands and feet inside of the Reading train at all times. Now enjoy your ride.

I was nervous to return to the clan ship my had running across my cheek until I felt the sting of the clan mark which was burned into my skin from the acid blood of the hard meats. Pacing one again silver eyes darted to the three skulls that sat o the hanging rack in the small closet I had been given called my room. Huffing I opened the door and raced threw the fog covered halls and into the mess hall. Smiling my had reflexively waved to the elder. Who nodded and returned the gesture before calling me over. Sitting beside him he offered various fruits which I had eaten gratefully. Licking my lips I couldn't help but smile at his amused face as he watched with fascination on how fast the food had disappeared.

"I see you are eager to return young one. May I ask what is your reason behind all of this excitement?" He trilled in amusement as I gave him a large smile.

"well elder I have many reasons for wanting to return but the main one it that I now have a family who cares for me." He nodded and stood up cape swooshing in the wind as he beckoned me to follow him. Smiling I jumped from but seat an obviously had a spring in my step and I jogged to catch up to him. After a short walk threw the maze called a hunting ship we reached the piloting room. My mouth formed a small O as I looked at the view in front of me. Millions of stars lit up the blackness like tiny embers left after a roaring flame. A small looking star zoomed past in my line of vision. Taking a step forward I resisted the urge to place my face upon the glass and stair at the beauty in front of me. The elder chuckled at my amusement and as gracefully as a predator could sat in the pilot's seat.

"do you enjoy the view?" Nodding vigorously I almost broke my neck from the force of it. He laughed again but quickly turned his attention to the predator that had basically abandoned my to fight the queen alone. For that reason I had decided to call him the only thing I could thing of at the second. His new name to me was now Kitten. Kitten turned to look at me his eyes betraying the unimaginable amount of rage he now show. As they stayed completely blank the dark green a sharp contrast to his tan and yellow striped skin. The elder glared at the young blood and turned back to the controls of the ship rapidly typing in some numbers. "we will dock with the clan ship shortly curtly nodding I watched as the huge ship uncloaked in front of us. Marveling at its magnificent size. Patiently waiting I watched as the Elder pressed the ships controls again. My heart sped up as the smaller hunting ship rested docked on the underbelly on the clan ship. Running for the door I hear the elder yell for me to grab the items out of my room. Reluctantly I changed direction and hastily placed all of my items on my person before rushing to meet the other two predators at the door. Felling a grip on my shoulder my silver gaze turned to the elder as he smiled at me and opened the door. Stepping out I was met with the roars of the other yautja. Their eyes proud as their voices one again echoed threw the ships. Though I didn't seem to notice as my eyes met those of a certain albino yautja who looked at me with love and pride filling his eyes. Feeling the elders hand lifter from my shoulder I looked and him as nodding showing that I could go see Stripes. Flying down the ramp I dodged between yautja most giving me amused glances as I jumped onto Striped who almost fell back. His arms tightened around my waist as he started to purr and nuzzle into my shoulder. Grabbing his face I leaned forward and kissed him. Smiling I pulled back then slowly made my way to the stage. The elders hand clamed down on my shoulder as his voice boomed above the crowd. "Today we honor our returning warriors from their chiva, both victorious! However, one more so than the other." Questioning gazes looked at the stage as a blush darkened upon my face. Facing the young predator he continued, "Bakuub, step down from the platform you have shamed your clan and your family." Loud gasps filled the room before eyes looked back upon my. Desperately trying to shrink back my face turned a deeper shade of red. His had tightened on my shoulder before he resumed his speech. "Not long ago a small human female came to live with our clan. Upon this platform she stands a past that would haunt even the most honorable of warriors. Today she has proven that she holds as much honor as not just any of our warriors but our elders!" Loud roars were heard from the predators as their hands thumped their chests. I was slacked jawed, my eyes dilated. Shock on my face. "As I stand before you today with a story that had it not been recorded on her mask I, myself would have not believed it. Since telling the story would not do it justice I will, against normal clan rules show the recording of what happened not even a week ago." The last sentence rang they my head as my silver eyes met Stripes worried blue orbs.

Murmurs of shock filled the room once again filled the room. Eyes seem to burn into my form that once again tried to shrink away. The elder chuckled at my embarrassment. Then pushed me to the front of the platform. Nervously smiling I waved at the crowd and ran a hand threw my matted hair. The elder walked forward and retrieved a cape from the outstretched hand of the seamstress who had made my clothes. She grin proud of me before making her way back to stand with her mate and pups. Smiling I didn't notice as the elder placed the dark blue fabric around my shoulders. Patting my head he finished his speech and ushered my down the steps. After receiving many signs of respect on pats upon my head I finally made my way back to my family smiling I hugged Stripes and watched the smiling faces. Frog patted my head and I was pulled into bone crushing hug by a very proud Cherry. Hugging her and then the pups. I turned back to the elder and grinned. I had never felt more loved even if it was by another race, they were my family and I loved them all.

Well enjoy I probably wont write again until I'm able to breath again and I'm sure I don't have something really wrong with my lungs right now even this is tiring so please enjoy and I'll inform you if I have pneumonia sorry about spelling errors I cant check them right now but I will as soon as possible. Well review or not to review that is the question. Well night have a good week and or weekend depending how long I feel as if someone is ripping my lungs out. Goodnight!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello again did you miss me? XP well I'm feeling better than yesterday so I decided I was going to write. Well also because I felt bad abut not writing in a while. But I'm doing pretty good also listening to Avenged Sevenfold so it's a good moment. Whoop! Go Pandora! But I'm going to try to make this one a little longer but I really hoped you liked the last chapter. Personally I liked it though it took me a while but he no biggie right? Jammin out with my kitten Munchkin who really likes this style of music too. This is how I kept her asleep as a kitten by jamming out to Disturbed, Korn, Godsmack, Avenged Sevenfold and Five Finger Death Punch. But back on topic now to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer

By now you should know what I own and what I don't own so this isn't really necessary right now. So I guess its time to continue so here we go!

DiizGiirlJess- Well that very nice of you! However you have nothing to worry about because I'm going to go back to my routine so tah dah! I'm back and badder than ever BAM! Hahhaha sorry couldn't help myself. Having a great day now that its Friday!

Leafpool- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter too. Its nice to be missed too J . It makes me feel cool knowing that I'm not the only one that has been exposed to the awesomeness of Mortal Kombat. I now know people arnt like what the frank is she talking about then Google it. That would be for a lack of a better word horrible. I also hope you feel better so get well soon. I feel very honored that I'm one of your favorite authors. Now that you mention it I've already gotten a good idea for my next story and it will be predator based. But I don't want to overwhelm myself by writing two at one then mixing them up so I will start writing it on my flash drive. But I also hoped you had a good new year because I did. I beat Mortal Kombat Armageddon at that time with a bag of Chex Mix. Heres some advise cheddar Chex Mix is the bet gamer food ever. Though it is messy. Well I might as well get to the story so here we go.

Days never returned to normal when I returned. Considering I was now treated with the up most respect of most of the predators. It made things really awkward because of my dark past. Sighing I walked to the seamstress who immediately welcomed me in and ushered my over to take my measurements again for another set of clothes. Somehow the ones before had survived threw my trial and then when I wore them next for training they decided that they were going to rip because I was a little too rough in training with Stripes which led to a night I will never forget.

_My foot slid across the ground as I twirled gracefully, my sword almost slicing across Stripes bare chest. Jumping back I was caught off guard by the whip that was wrapped around my ankle. Gasping in surprise as he yanked me towards him. feeling the breath leave my lungs as I hit not expecting it to hurt so bad. Gasping for breath I tried to sit up only to pounced on by an eight foot tall purring yautja who was looking straight at the rip in my skirt. His hand quickly let go of the whip as it roamed my uncovered flesh. His purr deepened as I moaned in the back of my throat trying not to let him get to me. Brushing his finger across my panties as he massaged the inside of my leg only caused the fire coursing threw my veins to grow hotter. Wrapping my arms around his neck I arched up against him. He growled at my beasts pressed against chest as he slowly lowered himself onto me keeping his weight off me so I wouldn't be hurt. Brushing his finger across my skin I gasped as he ripped my shirt off leaving by breasts naked. As if by instinct I covered myself with my arms my eyes looking up at him eyes still heavily clouded with lust. Reassuring my that it was ok he whispered dark words into my ear causing me to because wetter for I couldn't help but imagine him doing all the dirty things he hissed into my ear. Slowly his hands pried my arms free from my chest. Purring a deeper baritone my thoughts soon left my head as everything fogged over from lust. Grasping his face I pulled him forward and kissed his jaw trailing kisses down his neck. Griping my hips he ground his hardened erection against me causing a loud moan to escape me. Slowly his hands trailed down my hips as he grabbed my skirt and ripped it off leaving me in my underwear. Yelping from the coldness on my heated body I pressed closer to him. He growled again and not so gently ripped my underwear off and entered me. My nails dug into his shoulder blades as I felt the pleasure fill me. "F-faster!" I moaned and I wrapped my legs around his hips giving him a better angle to pound into me. He groaned and grabbed my hips picking up the pace. Deciding I'd had enough being on bottom I quickly flipped him over. With half lidded eyes I looked at his shocked reaction before it became a war of dominance. Growling as he tried to flip my back over I pushed him back down. Smirking I pulled myself almost completely off his organ before pushing myself back down mewling as I repeated the process my nails tore into his chest as he did the same with my hips. Without warning was suddenly flipped onto my back at he ruthlessly pounded into me my moans bordering on screams. Feeling my stomach tightening I knew what was happening and I couldn't help but call his name the actual one. Writhing around I could feel my release as I suddenly came digging my nails into his back. Shuddering I went limp after he came. Pulling me against his chest he purred. Snuggling closer I gave a content sigh and let my eyes droop as I fell into a deep sleep. _

I smirked at the memory as I sat down in a chair looking out the window I ran my thumb along the large cape that sat upon my narrow shoulders. The dark blue fabric felt almost like a mix between raw silk and velvet. Though it was this it had kept me quite warm when I had woken up naked on striped bet a not saying sorry about the clothes and that he had a meeting with the elders. Smiling I felt a sudden joy at our time together in the training room on his ship. Paying for the clothes I left the shop and walked slowly back to Stripes ship.

Walking threw the door the fog surrounded me as well as the humid heat I had gotten used to on the ship. Walking silently down the hall I quietly opened Stripes door and tip toed in walking up the stepping stool Stripes had put there so I didn't have to jump on the bed all night I crept over to his sleeping figure and laid down beside him and listened to his calm breathing. Snuggling closer he drowsily opened his and pulled me against his chest his chin resting on top of my head smiling I managed to get comfy before drifting into a light sleep.

_Looking around I found nothing but complete black. My hear raced as I got the falling sensation and tried to grasp onto any thing I could reach to slow the break neck speed._

Screeching I jumped out of Stripes arms who awoke with a start instantly I forced the feeing out of my head. Feeling arms wrap around my I looked over at Stripes concerned eyes. Taking a deep breath I pulled out of his arms and jumped of the bed making my way to the kitchen I quickly found some fruit that had been stored there. Biting into the fruit I sat down and closed my eyes savoring the taste. Hearing Stripes light steps I turned and smiled at him. "are you ok? You look pale." nodding I finished the fruit.

"Well imp better now. Sorry for waking you" I replied washing my hands in the sink. Humming I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan hearing Stripes purr I decided to sing it to him

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
And staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid [repeat x5]

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Stripes looked at me confused as I sang while sitting on his lap. "what's the matter?"

"nothing just thinking about you song." chuckling I kissed him and smiled telling that I wasn't the one to right it. Nodding he gave me a lopsided grin as I placed the plate of food in front of him before grabbing myself something to drink. Looking up at me he smiled. "you should sing more often it is a very strange thing because my race cant sing. Smiling I nodded and decided to sing one of my favorite songs Big City Dreams by Nevershoutnever

You say we're both little people and you like it that way  
But in time I'm gonna put this body to shame (and grow old)  
Wear a suit like my old man  
Pack up all my things and get my ass out of town

We've got it good  
Whether you like this town or not  
I know it's small but with a big head  
it's bound to get hot  
In the summer  
But the summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave  
This pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories  
A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams  
To be anywhere but here  
But baby anywhere is away from me

If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This midwest town is gonna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out  
But first come on and let it out  
Scream it shout tell everybody that you're gonna leave

In about one year you'll have it all figured out  
These big city dream are what you're about  
Walking like strangers among these states  
Only time will tell how long I can wait

We've got it good  
Whether you like this town or not  
I know it's small but with a big head  
it's bound to get hot  
In the summer  
But the summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave  
This pathetic excuse for a town

That holds all your memories  
A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams  
To be anywhere but here  
But baby anywhere is away from me

If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This midwest town is gonna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out  
But first come on and let it out  
Scream it shout tell everybody that you're gonna leave

Me again oh so casually  
Did you take the hit for me or the home team

If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This midwest town is gonna miss you

Closing his eyes I could plainly see Stripes was in a peaceful state leaning back in his chair a slight purr rumbling threw his chest. Standing up I picked up his and kissed his forehead. Deciding it was about time to pick up my clothes I walked into the clan ship tying my cape feeling relaxed and peaceful at the moment. But surprisingly for one I was actually glad to be alive.

Well hope you enjoyed. The reason I added the lyrics was so if you wanted you could read them and listen to the songs. But its ok If you don't want to there are just there for the option well goodnight.


	24. Chapter 24

OKKKKKKKKKK guess whos back! Well, it me forsaken night SOOOOO lets get this party started. However before I do I must say this, WHOOT! T.T im so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sryy I've had a really busy week with tests and essays and all that junk but I really do fell bad because I've been trying hard to post but when I was going to write the comp was down and such then with the crap loads of HW its really been quite hard and me and my mother are looking for an apartment so I don't know if ill be able to post for an amount of time when or if we do get one because the computer I'm using right now is my aunts as is the internet connection soooo I'll inform you about the situation later if you would like, sigh that's if many people even read this.

Cinderpelt5- Well I'm glad your better and you could go back to singing. Personally my favorite cure for an illness though I don't suggest it is sitting out side in the sun and breathing lots of fresh air though it would be a good idea to wear a coat cuz of the snow. I'm freezing my skivvies off in new York lol… skivvies XP. Oh, sorry could help myself I'm kind of happy. But back to what I was saying isn't it cute how animals are soothed by music too? I always looked that. But I should get to the story.

Disclaimer

Ok, ok you want a disclaimer check previous chapters till ya find one cuz im too lazy to type one yeah I know sue me! Well hehehe not really but I have a disclaimer so yupp im covered.

Smiling I looked down at the clothes the seamstress had made. Paying her I smiled and bid a farewell before deciding it was time to visit my step father. So after I dropped my clothes off I made my way to their living unit and knocked on the door after it opened I made my way inside and was immediately pounced on by the twins and pulled into two bone crushing hugs smiling I took a big breath of air in looking at Cherry and Frog. "Hey how about I visit you guys for a while considering I made Stripes doze off in a chair." Both of my parent chuckled before I was led into the kitchen.

"So tell me little one how have you been since you trial?" He clicked his upper mandible together in curiosity. Cherry nodding as well.

"Well, its defiantly different being for once in my life treated with that kind of respect though I do enjoy it, it still leaves me a little on edge." I sighed taking a drink of the alcoholic beverage savoring its sweet taste. Hearing a loud crash Cherry left the room to investigate living me with Frog when the unexpected happened. "Have you mated with Stripes?" My eyes shot open as I choked on the drink not expecting this sudden change of topic.

"Ummmmmm yes? Is that a bad thing?" shaking his head no I couldn't help but ask "why it this of importance?" Sighing he looked at me I could see the gears in head work as he carefully came up with what to say. Looking back up he asked.

"well little one it is important for you to find a mate considering you are now how you say mature enough to produce pups which is a big part of a females life here though they are seen unlike your planet as having a higher status then a male because they bring life."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me if I mated with him I had to have children im too young to have children the little shits drive me crazy!" I whispered loudly Frogs eyes glinting in amusement before he chuckled talking a gulp out of his own cup successfully downing it

"well you wont really have to be with them all their life you can start leaving them for small amounts of time after they are old enough to stop suckling." Spiting my drink out I placed my hands protectively over my chest and glared at Frog who looked shocked at my actions.

"peace little one. Nothing has happened yet you are not carrying young you scent has yet to change like any female carrying young."

"Wait….. You can smell me like, when im Prego. That, well actually that sounds pretty strange. What do I smell like?" He looked at he quite amused and chuckled.

"that is a highly inappropriate question. However, you don't know so I will explain. I have a mate so asking me to smell your scent is actually a bad thing to ask considering I am you father and you are mated as am I so in a more human tern its like cheating." nodding I Stretched and yawned thinking over the conversation suddenly my thoughts came to a dead halt (play screeching tires and car crashing background music lol) turning back to Frog I couldn't help but ask "w-w-w-what did you say about Stripes being my mate?"

"well scence you to have had intercourse and it was willing you are in a way mated but not fully he has to mark you yet." Nodding I said my goodbyes and floated down the halls of the ship thinking about that Frog had said.

Standing outside Stripes ship I quickly typed in the pass code and walked in making myself some food I decided that it would be a good time to take a nap Stripes had been keeping me up at night if you know what I mean. Hearing footsteps I basically ignored them and continued to hum Crawling by Linkin Park as I ate. The footsteps came closer as pale arms wrapped around my waist Striped continued to purr in my ear smiling I turned to face him kissing him on the cheek I offered him some fruit. He once again smiled at me and took a seat beside me slowly eating. Smiling I looked at him noticing that his eyes seemed to follow my every move as his purr deepened. Sliding closer I played with the beads in his hair still wondering what they were for. His hand stroked my cheek as he stared intently at me. Suddenly he picked me up yelping as I was suddenly quite a few feet of the ground and carried me to the bathing room on the ship (oh by the way you remember how I said that yautja bathe together this mainly happens on like hunter ships and ect because they have a limited amount of space and such if you get what I mean. However the clan ships have one in each housing unit and a public bathing place just to clear that up XP) Setting me down he undressed himself. Nodding to me I copied his action slipping in the hot water I sighed and relaxed. Stripes fingers drew lazy circles across my shoulders as he pulled me on his lap and started to wash my skin copying his action I also washed him. Running my hands threw my wet hair I pushed it out of my face and laid my head on his chest listening to his purring as it slowly lulled me into a relaxed state. Feeling Stripes shift I looked up at him as he closed his eyes and purred louder. Returning to my first position I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

Opening my eyes I found myself laying in stripes bed my cloak wrapped around my unclothed form yawning I stretched and when to find Striped who was probably in his trophy room timidly knocking on the door I opened it and as I stated found him hunched over his weapons obviously cleaning them. Giggling I wrapped my arms somewhat around his shoulders and slightly shivered being naked and all. He looked at me and set his throwing star like thing down. Pulling me into his lap his head rested on my shoulder his arms wrapped tightly around me. Taking a big breath he purred. "listen little one I have to tell you something important."

"yes got ahead." smiling what he said next almost made me loose the breath in my lungs.

"I have to leave with some of the elders and there is a high possibility I wont be coming back. We must rid the world of some bad bloods." Whipping me head around I looked at him wide eyed tears formed in my eyes as I thought about the possibility of loosing someone who had made me feel something I had never felt before living here something that was still a strange emotion to me I didn't want to loose someone I loved. Nodding I slowly pulled myself out of his lap and walked away listening as his started to attach is armor. A single tear fell from my silver eye. The 'what if' thoughts racing threw my head like a fire threw a pile of dry leaves.

Ohhohoh what happens next will he die? Will he survive we will know soon!… well hopefully soon I will try to publish often as possible though. O enjoy the new chapter. Review please….or not your choice. Question of the day Should Frog go with Stripes or not?


	25. Chapter 25

well, im back again so feel free to be happy or scared which ever you choose. I would also like you all to give a big round of aplause to my new betareader Cinderpelt5!

Disclaimer

I only own the plot and character

Cinderpelt5- thanks sooooooo much! XD

It had been precisely three months since I had seen both my father and my mate. Looking down at the plate of assorted foods my eyes flicked back up to Cherry who was quietly eating. Sighing I bit into a piece of meat before carefully chewing and swallowing with my sore throat. Looking of at the twins who were unnaturally quiet I found myself slipping back into a state of slight depression as I though about the fact that the clan ship had lost contact with the hunting ship. I could hear all of the predators hushed whispers as they looked at me when I froze in my spot upon hearing the dreaded news. Nodding I composed my self and turned back to the group of young bloods I had offered to teach in their teachers absence. The sad reality was that none of the three of them were even close to ready with wielding any kind of weapon let alone anything more dangerous. The first of the three I had Given the name of Lily she was the only female in the group and took role of leader she was thoughtful and very cautious though a hothead at times. Her skin was grayish with off white stripes. The second was Shorty who was conveniently about my height, though it didn't seem like it his speed and stealth were his greatest weapon. However, he defiantly did need to learn more about how to work with his skills and this was something I could help with. Though fast he was extremely clumsy and rushed into battle without thought he left many week points causing him to be easily beat. Finally there was Smoke. He was a twin to Lilly so he bared the same coloring and marks. He like his sister was easily angered and didn't accept that a human or ooman as they called me was their teacher for the time being. He was more of a brute and was skilled in close range combat. Though he wasn't fast he could pack a powerful punch if he was given the right opportunity though his for was clumsy and easily over powered because of his lack of thinking in battle. Sighing I turned my attention away from my thoughts and finished eating and excused myself to speak with the elder who was like my second father.

Walking down the eerily quiet halls I was granted permission by the guards to enter the elders office walking in I bowed. He chuckled and set the paper work down and beckoned me to sit. Plopping myself into a chair he asked. "How is the young bloods training going so far?"

"well I have to admit they are down right horrible at some points but getting better." I sighed running a gloved hand threw my hair and smiling at him.

"Well, actually the sad thing is you are actually some what succeeding at training the young ones their previous teacher didn't give them the time of day. You are doing well considering the little patience you have." my eyebrow twitched as he let a bark of laughter smiling I follow suit. Smiling my face turned serious once again.

"Have you heard anything from the hunters ship Nova yet?" Thoughts of my mate ran threw my head once again as I looked at him. His own face turned serious before he shook his head no. Looking at his I suddenly had a thought that was to me a strike of brilliance. "Would it be alright if I gathers a group of hunter and my students and took them to a small game planet to teach them? I mean come on lets face it they are not just going to lean from me they need experience that I nor any of the predators can give them."

"And what is that?" he asked leaning forward curious.

"the thrill of danger and the hunt." His eyes seem to sparkle at the idea as he nodded and smiled.

"I never thought about actually giving the troublesome group a chance to hunt any game. They just never seemed ready for it. Well I will assemble a small team of hunters to accompany you I think it would be nice to hunt, so I shall go as well." nodding I stood up and excused myself to get my things ready and tell the team walking threw the halls I was quite proud that I had thought of the idea.

Walking down the halls I found the large training room I had often used as our training grounds. Sitting on the matted floor I awaited their arrival patiently. Yawning as the three finally arrived I gave them all a bright smile. "go get your equipment ready we are going to leave the ship." All three of them seemed shocked that quickly turned to excitement as I explained what would be happening. Rushing on my own way I quickly when to gather o my own equipment and wait at the docking station.

It seemed like hours before everyone was assembled in the docking station. Once everything was settled we all decided that we would head for a small planet about a days travel from the clan ship. The elder had declared that we would be taking his personal hunting ship, and seeing as me and Lilly would be the only females aboard we would have our own separate room than the males of our rank. Everything seemed to be prefect until I met Kittens gaze growling low in my throat I stalked over to my students as they noticed my expression immediately stiffened and worriedly looked at me even Smoke who normally didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. "Are you ready to go?" I asked stiffly and the all gave an almost perfectly timed curt nod. Nodding back we all climbed upon the ship looking back I finally noticed all of the predators who had gathered to see us all off. Taking a deep breath I growled a couple swearwords under my breath and set my stuff on the top bunk. I couldn't help but feel an ominous cloud floating over as we left the docking station and headed for the small game planet.


	26. Chapter 26

Well hello again sorry about not writing in a while I was grounded so I had no access to the internet….. My mother even took away my Ipod except for those moment when I was sneaky enough to get it back hehehehehe I'm a sneaky fish. Lol I'm a fish |(((((* lol sorry distracted there for a second. So back to what I was doing… ah never mind here the disclaimer and then story XP.

Disclaimer  
Well, I own my small shred of sanity and a couple books and colored pencils a notebook some sketchbooks. OH! Wait….I don't own AVP how surprising! Well…not really but I do own the plot to the story and all that jazz. So here we go please buckle your seatbelt cause this is going to be a bumpy ride.

Looking at the blue sky I took a deep breath and closed my eyes listening to my surrounding. The predators stood behind me watching with interest. Most of them used their cloaks and blended into the strange green plants and vast lush plant life. Opening my eyes I stepped forward studying the plant in front of me that reminded me of a fern except it took on a larger appearance. The giant leaves were about my height which was about 5'9 considering I had grown a couple inches since I had lived with the yautja. " Bhu'ja-thei-de ." turning my attention back to the elder I gave him a satisfied smile. He smiled and opened his map on his wrist gauntlet. Pointing out the areas and other places on importance and areas where some game was located. Nodding I looked back at the small crew of yautja that were going with me. A medic, an honored warrior, the elder, and the three young bloods. Stretching I turned and looked at the group.

"hope your able to keep up or your left behind." The group nodded, stretching I turned back to the forest in front of me and burst into a sprint jumping I let my foot catch a part of the tree's bark and used it as leverage pull myself onto it. Automatically I started to jump from branch to branch as I listened to the groups steps, jumps and even their panting as we ran quite or rather jumped a distance before stopping and letting myself fall from the branch. Landing with a slight thud I waited as all the others dropped. Their eyes looked at me curious about why I stopped. "Lilly come here." nodding she silently walked over to me. Smiling I signaled for her to come closer. Upon my command she crept over with her weapons poised "look ahead, what do you see?"

"nothing." She said in a gruff low voice.

"wrong look again in a different vision setting." She gave me a look like I had two heads. Flipping her vision she jumped back suddenly seeing the cold blooded creature basking in the sun on a large boulder. Its metallic Tail wrapped around the base of the over qualified stone. Smiling I nodded to her. The other predators also seen the creature and were looking at it interested. "now what is your plan of action if you were to take down this creature?" Nodding she asses the situation. Looking at her surroundings she turned to me.

"by the looks of the creature it seems to have no ears so it would most likely rely on the vibration off the ground to find predators. Upon noting that fact it must have good smell or hearing . However, considering we a down wind it would have been able to smell ours or at least your scent because it is stronger than ours. So its vision and the vibration are its strong points. But I have also realized that its defense mechanism may be its saliva or a type of secretion like a smell or a venom. Also, it is obvious a lone creature as there are only one set of new tracks." I Grinned at her and turned back to the rest of the group motioning to Lilly's twin he huffed and slowly approached. Huffing at me he crossed his arms and looked at the lizard like beast.

"what?" he growled looking at me.

"tell me, what would be the best way to take down this creature?"

"I'd use my sivk'va-tai (plasmacaster) to hit it on the back of the neck affectively blowing its phauking head off." smiling I turned and watched his chest swell with pride.

"your wrong. Now, Shorty please come here." nodding he made his way to up to me more silent than his companions. Standing beside me his eyes looked at the creature threw his mask as he switched the vision setting then finally silently removed it and clicked his mandibles then began his explanation.

"well, if you were to attack now a close up attack would be wise considering it is starting to cool down. This will cause it to slow down making it a lot easier to avoid being injured by the creature." Nodding waited for him to continue as Smoke seethed and his wrist blades extended the elder watching curiously a small distance behind the small group. "However, if it were around noon as you call it a long rage weapon would be a good choice like the plasmacaster of the net gun. Depending on if you wanted to kill it or not. If you wanted it alive and long range weapons were an option I would say you should use something that would affectively bring it down without killing it like a poison tipped dart. Which would be easy to create." Smiling I nodded and turned back to Smoke. He growled at me causing both of my other students to tense and hold the wrist blades up in defense. Pushing past them I came face to face with Smoke who growled again. Baring my teeth I showed him the animalistic side that I'd hidden since I a lived with the humans. My own grown echoed as he slowly back down looking as I had both of my hand on the hilts of my Katana's My own voice seemed to chill the air.

"elder me and smoke will return to the ship I don't believe he was ready for this trip." nodding the elder knew the young blood was in danger if he insulted me one more time so he gave me the 'calm down before you cut his throat out and I have to injure you' look nodding I turned and started the walk back to the came.

Walking threw the thick underbrush the only thing that could be heard was the rustle of the plants and Smoke not so quite foot steps.

"why?" he asked gruffly looking at me.

"why what?" I couldn't help but ask as I pushed another tree branch out of my way. Suddenly he spun me around and slammed my back against a tree.

"why did you have to be our teacher and why couldn't you have let my brother win the damn trial!" he screamed as his grip tightened his face just inches from mine.

"I-I-I don't know! I cant tell you I can predict the future! Hell, I don't know why your brothers was such a pussy and hesitated to kill the queen! Wanna know why? Cause your brothers a fucking bitch and could even me defeat the damn queen!" Growling he slammed a fist into my temple knocking me unconscious.

Opening my eyes I tried to rub my pounding head finding myself tied to a bed. Snarling I pushed myself into a sitting position almost dislocating my arms. Hearing a chuckle I turned to see both kitten and smoke walk up to me.

"hello there my little Ooman." he purred as he stroked my hip causing me to snarl loudly until he slapped me across the face. Jerking my head to one side, I could taste blood in my mouth as I bared my teeth at him. His purr deepened as he slammed my back down upon the furs. " remember little ooman right now you belong to me."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ohhhh damn I think I did a pretty good cliff hanger there don't you think well im hoping to post again by Thursday of Friday depending on if anything goes wrong. Well sleep tight and I guess I can say though I sound like I'm begging PLEASE REVIEW! and gooooooood night and happy middle of the week


	27. Chapter 27

Hello people I regret to inform you that this will be the last chapter of the story for I am moving and I will not be able to use a computer nor will I have internet connection for quite some time. So I decided I would make this chapter extra long personally I don't know how long it's going to be or when this will be posted but it will happen before I move. Well long story short my mothers boyfriend of six years asked us to move back in so in a way I'm quite happy for that because I'll see my old friends. However if I could I would make another twenty chapters but its ok if I have to end it because I will end it awesome so here we go.

Disclaimer

The only thing I own are the characters the plot and all the other things that I put in and of course a little shred of sanity this is actually quite small so here we go!

It had been at least two day that I had been stuck chained half naked, bloodied and beaten. The dim surroundings seemed extremely dull and lifeless. I refused to eat or drink anything they brought me. I had lost a considerable amount of muscle and fat . I could see my ribs and hips stick out of my skin. Though threw the physical hunger pains I felt my will was still as strong as a block of concrete, though even that could be broken. Snapping from my thoughts I watched at the door swung open and the two brothers casually walked in Kitten purring. He was quite intent with having his way with me until I kneed him extremely hard in the groin. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory his face was priceless. Kitten strolled over to the bed and grinned happily as I growled and hissed at him. Kittens eyes glinted as he spoke "hello little one! Are you ready to be a good girl today?" He watched amused at I tried desperately to punch his face in. His hand stroked my cheek as he sat next to me the other hand venturing to touch my breasts. My eyes flashed dangerously as I bit his hand. "you'll pay for that you little bitch!" he growled as he slapped my across my bruised cheek. I gave him a smug smile and watched as he wiped away the blood. My eyes found Smoke who was looking anywhere but where I was.

"what's wrong Smoke? Or are you two busy hiding with your tail between your legs to look at me?" He eyes flicked over to me and I could see the regret that was hidden in their hazy pits. Using the last bit of moisture in my mouth I spit it at his hitting his shoulder he looked back at me and didn't even bother with wiping it off. "Look at me you fucking idiot listen to what I'm saying!" his eyes slowly turned to me and I angrily growled. "You are the one that dragged me into this mess and now your feeling sorry for yourself it's pathetic! You're the one that put me in here now grow a set of balls and act like my damn captor!" both predators had froze and were listening to my angry rants. "And you!" I screeched pointing at Kitten. "why don't you go find another woman and stop harassing me you disgusting, filthy swine!" Panting I leaned over and bit threw the wire that was wrapped securely around my wrists effectively snapping it reaching over I broke the other and advanced on the two predators who were effectively backing themselves into a corner. Reaching down I unsheathed one of my katanas that laid untouched on the floor and when back to my predatory stalk towards the two (hehehe predator stalk lol were on animal planet). Upon reaching the males my eyes looked at Smoke who was extremely close to pissing himself in terror though I wasn't sure why. "Smoke go to my room and wait for me, then you shall receive your punishment." He quickly nodded and ran out of the room. Turning my gaze back to kitten my eyes darkened as the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees. "As for you." I Growled pointing my blade at his neck. "you wont see the light of another day." Jumping forward I stabbed the blade threw his neck. It ran like melted butter threw his skin as I watched the life fade from his eyes. Grabbing my clothes other items I stalked to my room. Opening the door I found Smoke his eyes looking at the floor in a submissive way. Walking to my bed I set down the items I was carrying then made my way to a chair. "Smoke you know if the elder or any of the other yautja find out about what happened for the past couple days you will be considered a bad blood." He gave a slight nod before his body started to tremble his eyes terrified. "Smoke I'll make a deal with you, you must promise never to attempt to harm another yautja unless it's a bad blood or you are challenged I will speak nothing about this to any other yautja. Remember this is the only time I will let the consequences slip considering I know the outcome." His head snapped up as he looked at me a look of utter sock on his face.

"Why would you do that for me after what I did." I frowned and let out a small puff of breath before grabbing my katanas and attaching them to my hips.

"Because I know you truly regretted what you did and despite what I used to think I know everyone has a little good in them and you just strayed onto the wrong path for a moment you have your whole life to live where as I have reached a fourth of mine you have much to look forward to in the future, and besides what kind of teacher would I be if I let one of my students turn into a bad blood under my care." Smiling I patted his head and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Smoke. Making my way into the kitchen I got a plate and stuffed it completely full of food before taking a seat and quickly munching out. After I finished I quickly took a bath and changed my clothes. I found Smoke taking care of Kittens body. "Get your armor on here going on a hunt." He eyes widened before he hurried to collect the requested items. Looking around the now clean bedroom I sighed and realized the body was like the blood, gone. Though a distinct smell of burning flesh filled the air. Walking out I watched as Smoke stood eagerly by the door. Smiling I chucked and opened the door taking a deep breath of fresh air before we made our into the heavily wooded area.

"Umm Bhu'ja-thei-de, how do you remove the skin again?" smiling I repeated the lesson before suddenly hearing a twig snap. Grabbing my katanas I turned and watched as the other predators appeared smiling at the group I turned my attention back to the Smoke as he carefully removed the skin and popped out the creatures eyes.

"I see you took back the boys punishment." The elder inquired

"actually there's a good reason behind that. However it can wait until we return to the ship." The elder nodded and turned to the group.

"let us go wait on the ship for these two." nodding the group left Turning my attention back to Smoke I watched as he placed the skull in the net like bag.

"Come on we still have a couple hours to go before dark lets make the best on them. Smoke nodded and stood up dusting himself of we continued down the path.

Looking at the ship in front of me I frowned "Let me do all the talking I know what I'm doing." He nodded and walked silently behind me as we boarded the ship. Walking to the mess hall which immediately quieted upon out return.

"Where has Yeyinde disappeared to I told him to stay on the ship." the elder growled obviously not amused by his absence

"Well, to tell you the truth I killed him."

"WHAT!?" The elder along with the rest of the groups heads turned in my direction

"On the way back the ship I passed out from dehydration and Smoke brought me back. Upon return he forced Smoke to help him chain me to a bed where he did unimaginable thing to me and if Smoke tried to stop him he would have killed me so after two days I was able to break out and I killed him then rewarded Smoke for taking the hostage situation so well."

"I see well little one you have quite the large amount of bad luck may Paya watch over you." The rest of the group nodded "Tomorrow we return to the clan ship so I suggest you all get some well needed rest. Nodding we all walked to our sleeping quarters to get some much needed shut eye.

Rolling onto my back I wiped the sweat from my brow before pushing a blanket off of me. Growling I opened my silver eyes looked around the bark room. I stifled a yawn and sat up stretching joints and muscles that felt over used in the past couple days. Clothing myself I walked out the door of my room and to the mess hall were the rest of the yautja sat talking about the hunt and how the young bloods could have improved. Walking in the room grew silent as everyone averted their eyes completely away from me. I stiffened as I looked at them, even the elder had his face down looking at his food. "What happened?" I whispered looking across the room then back to the elder who flinched under my gaze. My face screwed up in anger as I hissed and slammed my fist against the table ignoring the throbbing pain that had started deep within my knuckles. The males and jumped to their feel and backed away all of them wary of an angry female. The sound of my shoeless feet clicking off the metal flooring was all that could be heard over the humm of the ships engine. Making my way I stood in front of the elder Silver eyes trained on his head which looked anywhere but at me. Slowly he looked up at me his eyes filled with a deep sorrow.

"Their dead." My eyes widened as I stepped back 'you fucking liar' I couldn't help but think as my eyes filled with tears knowing that this was no lie, nor was it a joke of any kind.

"h-h-h-h-how do y-y-you know for sure?" I stammered in a raspy voice. Looking down at my feet as my nails dug into my hands drawing blood to the surface.

"It was reported that their ship was found and was infested with kiande amedha though no bodies were found we suspect that they were dragged the nest so they could be infected by chestburster." Taking a deep breath I held in the tears. I pulled a determined look upon my face as I grasped my mask that I had brought from Earth. Slipping it on my face I stood strait up asserting my dominance. my eyes like mercury as I glared at him.

"Take me to the ship. It in now my job to take down everyone of those bastards." I hissed threw my teeth and turn two all the rest of the yautja waiting to see any of them appose me. All looked slightly surprised yet all of them nodded in aproval. As I walked back to my room I stopped right before I left the room turning slightly looked at all of them and stated "I want to be there as soon as possible and not a minuet less I hate waiting." All of their expressions portrayed shock over the coldness laced in my voice.

Looking ahead I could see the ship named Nova floating lifelessly threw space. "preparing to dock. Little one are you sure you want to do this?" the elder asked his eyes looking directly at the ship that help his son's body. Turning my attention to the window I glared at the lifeless hunk of metal. Nodding I turned to my students standing in the doorway.

"listen if anything happens to me tell Cherry and her pups that I will miss them. Heh they were a better family than I'd ever expected to have." I listened to the ominous clunk of the ship dock with the hunter ship Nova taking a deep breath I stepped threw the door.

Looking around the dark room I took a deep breath and shivered feeling the chill in the air. Taking a few more steps into the room I looked back and closed the door. The safety of the other ship now gone as I stood in total darkness. Letting my eyes adjust I looked around glad for once that I had heightened senses. Smirking I ran my fingers gently over the engraving of teeth that were painted with a non chipping paint I had received from my yautja family as a gift. Sniffing the air I found it smelled like blood and sweat mixed with a strange stink that was almost palpable in the air. Stopping myself from gagging I was half tempted to let what was in my stomach go. Shivering I took another tentative step forward hearing a shuffling I quietly pulled out my katanas. A shriek pierced the air as the hard meat flung itself after me. Its black bladed tail lashed threw the air its teeth dripping with saliva as its lips pulled back. Quickly pulling my blade from its sheath I skillfully arched the blade threw the air and sliced it threw the creatures banana shaped head effectively cutting it in half. Wiping the weapon clean stepped over the hard meats still twitching body. Walking down the hall I encountered at least two more kiande amedha attacked me along with some of the ugly spider looking ones as I walked past the few eggs that littered the halls.

The stench grew stronger the closer I grew to the warm engine room knowing the queen would choose this place I also took the opportunity to kill some more of the hard meats as I grew closer to the nest. A sticky slime soon lined the walls ceiling and floor. Creating a wet sticky sound as soon as my feet lifted from the floor. Soon I stood before the queens chambers as I listened to her wailing over the loss of her children. I felt in a very strange way connected to her sorrow for I knew what it felt like to loose the ones you loved. That had been my life story nothing but pain until I met Frog and Stripes and now I had lost both of them. before I believed that I was bound to a life of running, hiding and killing those who found me. I shook my head silently scolding myself because I was too deep in my thoughts to pay attention to my surroundings. Taking a step forward I entered the room looking at the queen I was shocked to find her smaller than originally thought. Her crested head whipped from side to side her arms attached to the wall by spears that we completely threw her shoulders. Her wailing wasn't just of sorrow but of pain. Pulling both katanas from their sheaths I crept forward slowly finally when I was in range of a killing blow her head suddenly twisted to look at me screeching her tail lash out at me. Quickly I blocked her attack and slammed the other blade down her throat slicing her enough to cause internal bleeding and cut her jugulars' . Listening to her gurgling screeches my eyes surveyed my surrounding finding Frogs his chest blown open his innards dangling out of his torso. The sight was quite gross. Walking closer I found Stripes his head hung low his breathing even a dead chestburster in front of him. My eyes watered as I knew what was going to happen cutting his down I felt him awaken with a start his beautiful blue eyes staring at my silver ones. Without word he knew what I was thinking. He cradled my to his chest as his fingers pressed the bomb giving us thirty seconds.

30

"I love you Stripes." I whispered kissing him more tears falling from my eyes

29

"I love you too little one." His large pale arms tightened around my quivering form his head sitting itself on top of mine.

28

"I was teaching a group of students all I could wish for them now it to become great hunters and live their own lives."

27

His purr filled the room on a comfortable silence filled the area as we listened to the timer tick down.

26...25...24...23...22...21...20...19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

My eyes closed as the ding that represented the end of the time went off. I felt myself being incinerated my the blast as I couldn't help but think 'this was not what I was expecting. Everything that I could have ever wanted was right in front of me. I had a family, friends, a life and most of all a person who loved me despite all my faults. may paya take care of my family and students.' letting the blast incinerate the rest of me I felt my soul rising become one with my surrounding as I slowly floated up felling a hand grab mine I knew it was Stripes. I let out an airy laugh as we slowly were carried swiftly into a place that I though only existed in dreams standing in front of the gate of heaven I smiled at stripes and pulled him into the puffy clouds, into the paradise

Stripes

Smiling I knew that it didn't matter that I was dying I was with my mate. That was all I really wanted. I felt my body float of the ground as I grabbed at something, it was a hand, my mates hand. She laughed making my heart flutter. Grabbing it I felt more at peace then I had ever felt before. This was it though staring at the large golden gate as it opened in front of me. My mate tugged my inside the fluffy clouds surrounded our bodies 'this is it' I realized 'this is the end' a smile flooded my face as I looked around at the clouds. This is paradise.

Elder

My mandibles widened in shock as the ship exploded. The oomans students wailed in pain as they watched the debris scatter through the vast amount of space and blackness. She had done this for him she knew this was his way of redeeming his honor. The three stood gaping at the window except for smoke who had grown to be like the woman's on child, all three of them had. 'Paya please take those honorable warriors to the great hunting grounds.' turning away I made my way to the mess hall to inform the others of the clans loss.

Smoke

A wail escaped my mouth as the ship exploded my eyes were glued to the window as I stared at the remains 'this isn't possible! She killed a queen by herself! How could she die now?" directing my attention to the floor I felt the pain in my heart increase at the thoughts of the great warriors we had lost today. Shaking my head my shoulders slumped.

Lilly

A loud cry escaped my mouth as I looked upon the destruction 'this cant be happening!' my thoughts cried out in distress. 'not her, not out teacher' I whimpered and pressed my hand to the cool glass and looked out at the now debris filled void in front of us.

Shorty

I took a deep intake of breath staring at the exploding ship nothing ran threw my thoughts as I looked upon the destruction. I could feel my body shake as I held a wail of pain in my throat. 'may Paya guide her in the great hunting grounds' I wrapped my arms around Lilly as she looked upon the destruction

Cherry

Something was off as I sat in the chair I felt a deep feeling of grief as I looked at the ground and somehow I knew they were dead, my family was dead. Keeping myself strong I picked up the twins and placed them in their beds before walking out letting my thoughts take me to the deep grief that filled my heart

Well I hope you like originally I wasn't going to kill them off but I thought this would be a more fitting end then they lived happily ever after. So, yeah hope you enjoyed this story ok now onto the last part of this and really I did enjoy writing this piece and I cant wait to write another story.

Diizgiirljess- thank you for your reviews I hope you enjoyed reading.

Loveorpain- thank you sooo much for your reviews and also hope you enjoy the ending as much as I do.

Cinderpelt5- thank you so much for being my beta reader and sticking with me threw my bad grammar and the story you were great help and a great friend threw the process.

Kahlthar- thank you for your advice and support threw the story as well as your reviews you were a great help and didn't try to sugar coat thing for me it really was quite helpful

Fix- thanks for helping me with some of my grammar errors who ever you may be

Crystal Moon Magic- thank you for helping me notice that I was using too many of one word

Ok thank you to all of those who stuck with me threw the process of this story any even those who don't like it I still thank you for at least giving it a chance. Goodbye for now until I can publish something else. Do enjoy your live I wish all of you the best of luck and may all of you have a great day like I have goodnight.


End file.
